You Love Me
by SagaLover93
Summary: Will friendship evolve into something more when Bella faces reality after a sudden event involving her best friend, Edward. Is she too late? Does he feel the same? Canon couples. AH. First Fanfic - please be nice! Advice very very welcome.
1. The Family

**A/N : This is my first ever Fanfic. I hope it's not too bad!**

**Let me know if I should carry on :)**

I've always been average. Medium height. Medium weight. Boring brown hair and eyes. Average intelligence. Invisible to the other kids at school. Being a quiet person, I was never bold enough to go up to people, and being so average, meant they never came to me.

That was until I was 11, when the Cullen's moved to my small town of Forks. Alice, Emmett and Esme Cullen were my wishes all come true.

A single mother with 2 teenage children made them the talk of the town. With Forks being so small, it meant that every little thing is known by everyone. No secrets in this town; everyone knows everything about everyone.

Alice and Emmett would be assumed into the popular group... it was always the same. But to my extreme surprise, on their first day at school, Alice bounced up to me, dragging Emmett behind her and declared:

'We are going to be best friends forever!' and I have been stuck with the burst of energy ever since. She is the infectious, nosy best friend that you can't help but love; I don't know what I would do without her. A constant sugar rush, bouncing off walls and never _ever _sits still, completely excited about every little thing, add that to her uncanny ability to predict things and you have Alice Cullen.

The only thing that causes me to stop her in her tracks is her dedication to fashion and making me her very own _Bella Barbie_. She always wants me to stop wearing my jeans and hoodies, and start 'accentuating my figure'. Whenever we've gone out in our entire 6 year friendship, she has managed to force me into her approved clothing, which has never included a t-shirt and non-skin tight jeans, sadly. This means I never approve. Even Emmett can't control her.

Emmett Cullen is the big brother I always wanted, and I swear he is as big as a grizzly bear, but as cuddly and loyal as a teddy bear. He is fiercely protective of Alice, and treats me like an extra sister, much to my joy. I have always been the adult in my family because of my mother's flighty free-spirited personality and my father's inability to do anything domestic, I have had to take control. So to be protected my adopted brother is knew and something I've welcomed.

Their mother Esme is the loveliest woman on earth and welcomed me into their family with open arms. After numerous nights of me staying over, it is now no surprise if she finds more children in her home, not only the biological 2. The food she makes is to die for and I often help her to cook, as it's something I enjoy. We usually talk whilst doing this which means we have grown quite close over the years. She means a lot to me. I also trust her completely; I can tell her anything. She's more a mother to me than my own mother, Renée, and that's a fact that doesn't make me sad anymore. The only thing that does is the unhappiness that is a permanent fixture in Esme's eyes which Alice says is because she still loves their Dad, and never really got over their separation. I knew a similar pain.

My mother and father divorced when I was 2 having lived in Forks all their lives. They rushed into marriage and had me in the same year, then they realised that they hadn't really lived. Renée also wanted more sun, so left my Dad for Phoenix, where she met her new husband Phil. He's a good guy and has taken on the role of looking after her. After Renée left, my dad, Charlie, became a member of the Forks Police, and is now the chief of police, which I am very proud of him for. It is a quiet job because of Forks being a small town, but perfect for him. The police station is his wife and family.

I lived with my mother and Phil until I was 7 and managed to kick up enough fuss to come back home and live with Charlie in rainy Forks. Phoenix was too hot and humid, plus I always felt like I was intruding on the young newlyweds, so suggested moving in with Charlie for a while. It was great to be back in my old town, but a lot had changed. My friends especially, had given up waiting for me.

Having been gone for 5 years, it was like I'd never been there before. They glared at me for leaving them and generally warned people off me. All because my mother was bored. I hadn't even wanted to go. So, I just studied and spent time with Charlie.

So when the Cullen's arrived, and Alice chose me as her new best friend, I felt truly at home finally after 11 years.

Alice, Emmett and I became best friends, and have been ever since, but two more have joined us.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale arrived a year after the Cullens and fitted in with us straight away adding into our mini-family, much to the rest of the schools annoyance. They are all unbelievably beautiful which meant that the popular group automatically wanted them.

Alice is little, slim with near black spiky hair and very pixie like features, and can pull off the perfect Cullen pout that can make you give in straight away. Her fashion sense adds to the effect, making her look stunning. Emmett is big and burly, but with dimples that take away the scariness of his appearance to those who know him. He has dark brown curly short hair and a booming laugh. Every guy in the school is intimidated by him, but we know that he's a softy really.

The Hales are noticeably brother and sister due to the same nose and eyes, but that is as far as it goes. Rosalie looks like a model; that is the only way to describe her beauty. With her shiny blonde hair, perfect figure and striking grace, she is noticed wherever she goes. She could wear a bin bag and still turn heads. None of this goes with her personality though, with an interest in mechanics, a love of beer and general bluntness is charming, it's very unexpected. No wonder Emmett fell in love with every guys dream. They've been together since she arrived.

And Jasper. He has dirty blonde chin length hair, with a welcoming presence. The kind face and soothing voice make him very easy to talk and be with. He is the opposite of Alice and when they are together he is the only person able to tone down Alice's excitement. Rose, Em and I are just waiting for them to realise they are perfect for each other. The only thing is, when they do I will be a gooseberry in between 2 loved up couples. It's bad enough with Emmett and Rose's goo-goo eyes.

Alice and Rose are always pushing me to find my own Emmett and Jasper, but it's not very likely at Forks High school.

''Hey, Bella!'' a voice called out. Mike, a guy from my Chemistry class woke me up from my reminiscing. He has a _thing_ for me, apparently, the group says. I do not agree with this. We are just friends. He is the only person who has continued to talk to me all my time in Forks and even though he can sometimes take on the personality of a retriever with his following, he is a welcomed friend of mine.

''Hi Mike! Are you ready for the Chem test today?''

I was sat outside the doors to school on one of the unoccupied benches, waiting for the others. He dropped down next to me, dumping his bag on the ground.

''Urm kind of... I read over some notes last night, but I reckon it'll be pretty easy,'' he said, with a cocky smile.

I smiled back. ''Let's hope so.''

''Beeellllaaa!'' I turned to see Alice bouncing over to me in her stilettos.

''Titch!'' Emmett shouted the awful nickname as he came barrelling up. They had been away for 2 weeks staying with their Dad for the school holidays, and only came home last night. God I had missed them!

''Ali! Emmett! Hey guys! How was Vancouver?'' I asked as Emmett grabs me up into a huge bear hug and swings me round with me clinging to his shoulders. Alice answered:

''Really good! But I missed Forks sooo much. It was nice to see Dad and Edward, and I managed to go shopping and get lots of stuff. Oh yeah! I got you a stunning dress. It will fit you perfectly I'm sure. I'll show you later. You're coming round, yeah? I've missed you so much, Bella!''

She ran this out of her mouth so fast I could only just keep up and I've known her for years. She squeezed me, hard, with her surprising strength for something so little. She got it from Em.

''Woah Alice... Can't breathe... ''

''Oh, sorry! So what did you do this week? Did you see Jazz and Rose? You didn't go shopping did you? I wanted to-''

''Ali, slow down. Let Bella hear you, love. You've got all day to catch up.'' Jasper announced from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice's eyes lit up from hearing Jasper and she spun round and gave a shy smile. He's the only person that makes her calm, and always has been. When they first arrived at school, I was in shock because that was the one time ever I've seen Alice Cullen blush.

Alice and Jasper chatted quietly together and Rosalie and Emmett said hello with their tongues down each others' throats, not caring about the stares from class mates at the display of affection.

I became uncomfortable so I turned to sit again, when I noticed Mike still sat on the bench, now having been joined by Jessica. She flicked her hair and leaning against him, pushing her fake cleavage into his face. I rolled my eyes. I thought she was seeing Tyler...? Oh well, it changes every week and someone else becomes the object of her attention. The trouble is the guys fall at her feet, and at any opportunity they ask her out, giving her the stuck up personality. Her big chest and skinny waist, plus the min-skirts, make them think she's easy. Well she is, I suppose. His eyes darted down to her bare legs, unsurprisingly. Why can't one of them just say no to her? She'd maybe stop being so stuck up then. She struts round the school, owning the place in her fuck-me heels.

''Hey Smartie! How was your holls then?'' Emmett shouted. I spun back to the group, who have now stopped the loving, rolling my eyes.

''Urm good thanks. Saw Jasper and Rose... read and spent time with Charlie. Missed you guys though! Though I did not miss the PDA.'' I said with a giggle. Emmett grabbed Rose's butt, to spite what I'd just said.

''Em!'' I groaned, blushing and putting a hand on my forehead.

His laugh boomed out: ''Cue the Bella Blush!'' so I blush a lot... not my fault.

The bell rings then and we make our way to homerooms while discussing the last two weeks. Turns out they had a good time with their Dad and Edward, in fact, Alice and Emmett look even happier than usual...

We split up and head to lessons which are boring and tedious until English Literature. Being a book worm, this was my best class. Plus I am sat next to Angela, who is lovely. We are studying _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë, which is a book that I've read many times so this lesson should be pretty easy today.

I plopped down into my chair and dumped my bag on the floor, smiling at Angela.

''Hiya Bella, how was your holiday?''

''Good, thank you,'' I replied. ''Yours? Did you see Ben?'' Her and Ben had been friends for years, but Angela has always wanted to be more than friends.

''It was nice. I looked after the twins quite a bit, and yes I saw Ben... but there's no change. He just doesn't think of me like that.'' Answering my unasked question.

''Well you don't know until you ask...''

''But he's a good friend. What happens if I ask and he doesn't feel the same, and our friendship is ruined? I'd rather him be my friend than nothing at all.'' She looked torn, as if she was trying to persuade herself.

''Want me to get Emmett to talk to him?'' I joked. Em isn't the most tactful person to say the least.

Angela giggled. ''I think he would just say yes cuz Emmett's so big!''

We chatted easily, having both known what the teacher was saying already, so the class passed quickly and soon enough it's lunch. So I joined the group, sitting between Rose and Alice.

After lunch I headed to gym, making my way to the girls changing room. As I walked in I realised it was silent. Checking my watch I realised I was late. I changed into my joggers and t-shirt, shoved my stuff into a locker and walked into the gym. There was a note on the board:

_**No Gym Today. Mrs Tallers is off school. Back to normal tomorrow.**_

Yes! I hate gym. I am a generally clumsy person so it is not a good mix and I usually end up hurting myself and others, so no gym has made my day.

I get changed and I was just about to walk out when Jessica and her followers walked in. They are the classic 'Mean Girls' of the school. Even down to the pinkness of their clothes and blonde hair.

''Hey Bella,'' Jessica sneered, scrunching up her nose at me. She walked until she was in front of me, placing her heavily manicured hand onto her hip. She may be skinny but she's certainly not slight, that's how she controls people.

''Urm hi Jessica.'' I answered, confused. I carried on walking towards the exit, until she pushed me back into my previous place. I give her a questioning look; she has ignored me since I came back, even though we were best friends when we were little. I guess I wasn't good enough for her when I came home.

I didn't want to get involved with her and the others because the rumours I'd heard weren't exactly pleasant.

''Do me a favour?'' I wasn't sure if it was meant to be a question, but she isn't exactly polite, ever, so I'm guessing it's an order. She smiles patronisingly.

I noticed then that the doors were blocked off by the others, 2 by each. They may be skinny, and I could definitely take on 2, but not five including Jess.

''Stay away from Mike. I saw you all over him this morning.'' Their faces turned from too sweet to glaring whilst the sentence was being spoken. So she has split with Tyler then.

''He's just a friend.'' I know I should just agree but I'm not a pushover and I don't see a problem with my friendship with Mike. My heartbeat sped up slightly, not wanting a confrontation.

''Because he's _mine _and you don't stand a chance with him. Leave him alone.''

''I'm not interested in him! I have Chemistry with him, that's all. I sit with him!'' Stay strong Bella.

She was getting het up by the second, her eyes narrowing. She had pushed people around all the time I've been here since I got back. The only people she stays away from is our group, because we have Em and Jasper's brute strength, Alice's ability to verbally win any fight and Rose's confidence to stick up for any of her friends, loving the opportunity be loyal with her fists.

I bet that's why I'm cornered. I'm shy, and would rather keep the peace.

''Swap seats. You better stay away, Swan.'' Jess always did this; choosing a toy and messing with him, making him her possession.

She stalked towards me, on her 4 inch heels, making her slightly taller than me. I should have thought this through more as she wouldn't think twice about doing anything to get her way.

''Ok. I'll... urm... I'll try.'' I stuttered, staring at my fingers fiddling with my sleeve.

''Not good enough, Isabella.'' Seethed Lauren, who had appeared at Jessica's elbow, as Jessica stepped up so she was in my face.

''Try again, shall we. Are you gunna stay away from Mike _Newton_?'' as she said Newton she gave a shove backwards, making me stumble into the lockers. I would have a bruise tomorrow. Her and Lauren grabbed me and pinned me against the lockers, shoving me hard. Lauren yanked my hair and pulled my head up. I had been staring at the floor. Jessica raised an eyebrow.

''So...? Are you? I advise you to think carefully.'' she spat.

''Y...yes.'' I stuttered. My eyes were watering, much to my annoyance. So much for staying strong. Lauren's fingernails were digging into my scalp, tugging on my hair harder.

''Good. Glad we sorted that, aren't you, Lauren?''

''Yes, so glad we didn't have to resort to violence. Still friends, yeah, Bella?'' The girls had turned sickly sweet. Lauren let her grip go so I slumped to the floor. It felt like her scratches on my head were bleeding, the stinging giving me a headache. They then turned around and stalked out. As soon as they were out the door, the tears flowed. Why did I think I could have handled them? I should have just agreed from the start.

I gathered myself up, wiped my eyes and walked to my Chevy. I couldn't stand outside and wait for them as usual. They would notice my blotchy eyes and ask questions until I spilled. I decided to text Alice; she would worry if I'm not waiting by the school.

_**Gone hme, dn't feel well. Sry –B x**_

She replied straight away.

_**okay. Feel better sn! Love ya –A xxxxx**_

I started the engine and drove home. At least it was raining. Something was the same as usual.

When I got home, I had a long hot shower, and crawled into bed. Might as well try to sleep off the afternoons mess.

x ~ x ~ x ~ x

''Is she okay?'' Emmett's not so quiet whisper filled my room. They have been known to use the spare door key under a flowerpot sometimes... most of the time.

''Obviously not, she's ill!'' Alice hissed. I heard a soft thump. Alice hitting the back of Emmett's head. He grumbled.

''Stop it, you two!'' Rosalie took control of the situation. ''Let's leave her be''

I could hear the shuffle of them moving towards the door. Alice huffed. To put her out of her misery, I rolled from my side onto my back, faking yawn and opened my eyes.

''She's awake!''

''Quieten down, Ali, we can see she's awake. Give her a minute.'' The calming presence that was Jasper toned her down.

''Hey guys...'' I croaked, stretching as they all grouped around my bed; Emmett flopped down beside me, hands behind his head, Rosalie perched beside him, Alice cross-legged on my other side and Jasper sat beside her, a tranquil hand on her thigh.

''Are you feeling better?'' Rosalie asked, touching the hand that rested on my stomach.

I had completely forgotten I was meant to be ill... I cleared my throat a bit.

''Urm... yeah, I'm feeling good.''

''Why are you lying?'' I am an awful liar. Esme says that whenever I lie it doesn't count because it's so obvious that they know I'm not being truthful, so for Alice to ask, I wasn't surprised. She looked sternly at me, a finger pointed at me.

''Were you ill before?'' Jasper's voice was soothing and kind. I reminded myself they are asking because they care. I didn't want them worrying though...

''I had a headache, it's okay now.'' I thought that this would throw them off.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. Uh oh. Wait for it...

''Isabella Marie Swan, you tell me right now, or so help me I w-''

''_Mary Alice Cullen_,'' Rose imitated. ''Sshhh! She's fine now. Don't freak out.'' Rosalie stared her down, even though we all knew she knew that wasn't what was wrong with me.

Alice pouted. Emmett's booming laugh rang out around the room. Jasper chuckled. Rosalie gave me a knowing look.

''Want to go down stairs?'' I suggested sitting up. ''Anyone up for a movie night?''

We made our way down stairs and planted ourselves around my living room. Emmett sat in an arm chair with Rose on his lap and Jasper on the floor leant up against the sofa, with me and Ali on it.

As much as I loved them all, I couldn't tell them about Jessica and her friends. They loved me which meant they were protective and I knew they would act on the anger and I did not want them being scolded at school, or worse, suspended. Not for me. I needed to be my normal self, and not let them see through me for once...

They were all watching me, carefully, as if waiting for me to spill a huge secret. _Yeah, so _not_ subtle guys._ I only just refrained from rolling my eyes. I was fine. Okay, I was a little bit confused at Jessica's assumption that I _liked _Mike, and aching from the shoving, but other than that I was fine. I was with my family. This made me smile.

''So what film do people want to watch?'' I said, getting up to pick on out. This would be funny and distract them from me a bit...

''The Notebook!''

''Rosie, that's such a girl film!''

''What about Atonement?''

''Yes! I love love love that film!''

''No!''

''House of Wax!''

''Eww!''

''Ooo I know! Brüno!'' Emmett's suggestion of course.

''Nooo!''

''How about... Pride and Prejudice?''

''Nope. Too girly.''

''Pirates of the Caribbean?'' Jasper suggested

''Urm... yeah, okay'' Em.

Rose nodded with me. We all looked at Alice.

''Hmmm. Urm... okay.''

So we watched Pirates of the Caribbean, with Alice swooning at Johnny Depp and Rose getting hot and bothered over Orlando Bloom. Emmett would exclaim every now and then with:

''Ooo Deppy your fiiiinee!" "How _you _doin'?" "I'm taking Captain Jack Sparrow home with me tonight!" "That's one sexy ass there Depster" making Alice and I dissolve into giggle fits.

Jasper just stared at Alice the entire movie. I must have rolled my eyes 20 times throughout the film, because Alice would look at him then Jasper would look away... and so it continued, like a little game. At one point I caught Rose eyeing them too, and she smirked at me, and gave a '_why-don't-they-wake-up-and-see-the-love_' look that I'd been receiving and giving a lot. I shot her a grin, and shook my head at them.

''Hey kids'' Charlie called as he walked through the door just as the credits began. It wasn't unusual for his living room to be full of the Cullen's and Hales'.

''Hey, Daddy S!'' Emmett replied, with his nickname for my dad. He chuckled, hung up his coat and came and sat in an open chair while we all greeted him. I should start cooking.

''What do you all want for dinner then?''

After they had decided on a simple pizza to make my job easier, I put it in to the oven and started to lay the table. Rose appeared and helped me, her face suddenly serious.

''I know you weren't ill. Everyone does, but we aren't going to force you to tell us what's wrong, but if you do, we're here. We're your family and we love you, you know.'' She said in a soft, but firm voice as she put the plates out.

Her kind words brought up the guilt in me. I almost spilled right there but determined to not make them worry, I just replied with:

''Thanks Rose. I know and I love you guys too. I will tell you, I just need some time first. It's no biggy.'' I reassured her, to which she nodded silently: not good. Rosalie always has something to say.

We had a fun dinner together. Alice and Emmett ended up arguing about which is better; fashion or cars, the never ending trouble between them. They ended up both raised out of their seats, showing their family similarities.

''Fashion is waaaay more important. How you look can help you get a job, or encourage someone to talk to you or-'' Alice was stood waving her arms around.

''You can't get anywhere without a car!'' Emmett had a hand on one hip, somehow still looking masculine, making me giggle. Jasper shot me a questioning look out of the corner of his eye, to which I put my hand on my hip and gave an obvious glance to Em. Jasper laughed out loud infectiously, making me join him.

''You can't go anywhere without clothes!'' her lips wanting to pull up into a grin, too, but determined all the same.

''I'd rather be naked without a car than unclothed with one. Wait, I mean with a car, without clothes... Oh you know what I mean!''

And so it continued much to mine, Charlie and Jasper's amusement. Rose would join in every now and then supporting Em's car fight. Charlie and I have similar qualities: quiet, independent and listeners. Our house is comfortably quiet when it's just us, but when surrounded by the family (the group) it's particularly amusing.

They had to go at about 10ish.

''See ya, _mini_-cooper," Emmett said, patting my head. I glared at him, to which he laughed loudly.

''Game night at ours tomorrow night!'' Ali exclaimed. ''Come back after school. That's an order by the way!'' She shouted this as they walked out to door to their cars.

''Ok, Ali'' we chorused back, smiling at each other.

So the Hales went one way, the Cullen's went the other. I walked back into the house, walking passed Charlie who was watching the game on the TV, and into the kitchen. I started the dishes and only then, allowed myself to think about the afternoon's incident. I thought back to when Jess and I were friends. We were best friends and attached at the hip, but I had to leave with my mom and she turned into the leader of the Mean Girls... The fact I'm quiet made me an easy target. Fabulous. Now I just had to think of how to stay away from Mike. That's going to be hard. He usually came up to me in corridors, sometimes he walked with me and then there was Chemistry. How on earth was I going to move seats? Lauren is in the class as well. Maybe I could just skip...

My mind kept on buzzing as I worked on autopilot, until all the washing up was done and I decided to join Charlie. Dropping into a chair, I watched some of the game with him. His eyes started to droop after almost an hour, so I nudged him.

''Time for bed, Dad.'' I couldn't call him Charlie to his face. He grunted, and dragged himself up to bed. I followed. I went into my bedroom and dragged a brush through my hair, still tangled from my sleep this afternoon. As I pulled my hair up, wincing as if I pulled the sensitive places from Lauren's nails, I noticed a growing bruise on my left shoulder. I groaned. I've always bruised easily. Better make sure I cover that tomorrow.

I dove under the covers, and listened to my iPod until I fell asleep.

x ~ x ~ x

I sat at my bench the next morning, waiting for the group, when I saw Mike walking towards me. Oh no. I got up and walked quickly into the girls loos so he couldn't follow me. This was going to be difficult. I waited for a while, until my phone buzzed.

_**Pip-squeak! Where r u? Get lost in the grass? –Em**_

My phone started to ring then. Alice.

''Hey Ali.''

'_Where are you? Are you okay?_'

''Yer I'm good. Just needed the toilet.'' I hope she falls for it.

'_Oh. Okay, well I'll come and get you'_ I heard her say bye to Emmett and Jasper, and then a faint order for Rose to join her.

'_okay, coming in now. Byeeeee' _as she said this they walked into the bathroom.

''Morning guys, did I miss the bell?''

''Nope.'' Alice smiled.

Rose and Alice started fixing their makeup whilst I lean up against the sinks. I have never taken to make up, other than the odd bit of eyeliner. Whenever they insist on making me up, I end up covered in blusher, mascara and lip gloss; whatever she can get her hands on.

Suddenly the door opened and Jessica etc. stalked in.

''Hi Bella!'' She squealed, her fake blond hair bouncing around her. ''Remember our chat yesterday? It was nice to catch up.'' Jessica sneered, pointedly. As she spoke to me, Rose and Alice look at me questioningly, each raising an eyebrow. Oh great. The inquisition will follow.

''I... I guess.'' my eyes suddenly became very interested in my shoes, as I blushed.

''Good.'' Lauren said. They stalked around the room in their 4 inch heels, adding lip gloss and then sauntered out again.

''Isabella Swan. Spill it. Now.'' It was Rose. They walked over and stood crossing their arms. I realised that my full name is _always_ used when they were ordering me; I hated it... my Mom used to call me it.

''Jessica never speaks to you. _Ever. A_nd then suddenly, one morning she decides to change her mind. I do _not_ think so.'' Rose used her stern, mother voice and Alice looked at me expectantly.

''You've been acting really strange lately, too. Is it to do with them?'' Alice demands, a little softer than Rosalie.

''They... erm spoke to me y-yesterday.''

''By spoke you mean...'' Rosalie left the end open expectantly.

''They... urm... they cornered me. Gym was cancelled. They blocked me in the changing room. Mike is Jessica's next victim so I have to stay away from him now. He's only my friend!'' I think I can miss out the pushing part. I was unconsciously rubbing my scalp with one of my hands.

It felt good to tell them at least part of it, as we have always shared everything, but I hoped to God that Emmett didn't find out... I don't think anyone could stop him of he shows his brother bear side. I remember I was a bit frightened the first time, which is laughable now...

_The girl aged 12 whimpered as she was cornered on the playground, looking around frantically for a teacher or her two best friends._

'_Where's my scarf? You were looking at it, and to be honest you have NO fashion sense, what so ever, so you must have taken it. Give. It. Back.' Jessica ordered Bella in her squeaky voice._

'_I d-didn't take...it. I swear' she was being pushed against the corner if the school in the playground. They had just had a PE lesson and Jess' scarf had been stolen. Naturally she blamed Bella._

'_Yes you did. I want it back now!'_

_Suddenly Lauren left the gang of girls, walking off and onto the tennis courts. Bella looked at Jessica, seeing a smug expression._

'_you should know, sweetie, that I get what I want _all _the time. And that's not going to change.'_

_Tyler Crowley rounded the corner then, not looking happy. He was Jessica's boyfriend, for the first time, and not looking happy. He stormed up to the girl, sneering into her face:_

'_You little loner, give her the scarf. I thought you were a lot of things, but a thief was not one...' he crept towards the shaking girl, placing a hand on her shoulder._

'_I..I d-didn't take it-t... I p-promise!' tears were now pooling down the girl's cheeks, falling onto her shirt. Three things happened at once. Tyler pushed her backwards, clenching his teeth, Emmett came barrelling round the corner, shoving Tyler up against the wall, and the girl was knocked back by a small pixie, caught into a hard hug._

_Emmett pushed Tyler further up the wall, looking at him with murderous eyes, daring him to struggle._

'_Don't you dare touch her again! Got it? Or do I need to bash it into you?' being a year older than the girls and Tyler, Emmett was able to intimidate them easily, add the glare, brute strength and his massive size, Tyler was practically crying._

_Bella was shaking with fear at how Emmett could be, realising she really didn't want to get on the wrong side of him. Suddenly he looked at Bella. She expected the glare to continue – she had messed up his lunch – but no, his eyes melted and a he gave her a soft look._

'_You okay, Bells? Sorry about this idiot, I'll deal with him. We're here, okay?' she nodded, giving him a little smile, which he returned to the maximum with a full out toothy grin._

Yup, definitely laughable. Em could never hurt me. I loved my family. I was snapped out of my memory by Rose.

''Was that what the bruise was from? Did they hurt you? I'll kill them. They are asking for a slap.'' She was fuming, and speaking through clenched teeth. Alice was pacing.

''You saw my bruise?'' I thought I had covered it up...

''Yes I saw it yesterday, when we watched the film. You were still in your pyjamas.'' Oh god, my tank top. I hadn't thought about it then.

''Did the guys notice?'' they must not have done as Emmett wouldn't keep it quiet. Alice shook her head.

''No. Em is too oblivious and Jasper may have done but he hasn't said anything. What did they do? Tell us.'' Rosalie commanded.

''Urm... they just held me against the lockers. You know I bruise easily. Don't worry.'' I tried to pass off my worries.

''They won't lay a finger on you once I've finished with th-'' Rose began.

''No! Don't! It was once. It's fine. She won't do it again.'' I assured, half telling them; half convincing myself. You could never tell what Jessica was thinking, and whether she would keep up her entertainment. I just hoped it wasn't long.

''If she so much as looks at you the wrong way, then I'm not holding back.'' Alice promised, as Rose nodded.

We talked for a bit longer, with me trying to stop them from having a confrontation with the girls, until the bell rang through, and we made our way to the classes. I had Chemistry 2nd lesson. I walked to the toilets first, and waited until I was 10 minutes late, then made my way to class. I knew there was an empty seat near the back. I could sit there. I made my way into the room, noticing Mike sat in his normal seat, with my usual seat spare beside him. I walked to my new seat, whilst blushing a new shade of red, my trade mark. I always turn bright red in the worst moments.

Mike was giving me a questioning look, which I tried to ignore. The class was kept quiet through the whole lesson, thankfully, so that was ok, but I hoped that Mike didn't question my actions. As I walked out of the class, Mike quickened his pace, trying to catch up, I think.

''Bella! Wait for me!''

I ducked my head and sped up. Don't shout Mike. Please.

''Hey Bells!'' he had just reached me as he said this, grabbing my elbow. ''What have I done?''

''Nothing, Mike. Sorry...'' I shook my head with my words.

''Are you okay? You look a bit spooked.'' He noticed my eyes darting around the corridor. Please let them not see.

''I'm fine. I have to get to class. Sorry. Bye.'' I stepped away as I said this, edging my way towards the classroom, until I finished with bye and quickly headed towards the door, not looking back.

This is ridiculous. Mike is the only person outside the gang who had stuck by me, and now I'm turning my back on him for Jessica?

I reached for the handle as I realised this. I spun back around, to see a confused and hurt expression. I placed a hand on his arm.

''You know what Mike? Don't worry. I'm good. Just had a rough day. Sorry I went all weird on you then. I'll be back beside you in Chem tomorrow. Okay?''

His face brightened back up as I spoke. The weight of guilt lifted from my shoulders.

''Yeah okay. Hope your day gets better. Your gunna be really late, and Mr Banner is going to be mad. You better go. See you later, Bella.'' At this I nodded, waved and rushed to Biology. I had this lesson on my own, and my seat was empty next to me, so I was left to think about the events of yesterday and today. Why me? Jess had always hated me since I came back, but she was never deliberately malicious. To me. But to everyone else she was but the Cullens and Hales. They fought back.

I headed to the lunch hall after to join the group. I headed over to our round table. It was just us 5.

''Hey family'' I dropped into the spare seat, dropping my bag, between Rose and Ali.

''Hey Shortstuff! Okay, now we are all here, I have an announcement to make...''

**A/N: Please review. Should I carry on?**

**SagaLover**

**Xx**


	2. Hotward

'_Hey Shortstuff! Okay now we are all here, I have an announcement to make_, w-' Em got cut off by a certain pixie.

''Can I tell them, Em? Please!'' she pulled the Cullen pout. He grinned, leaning over Jasper to ruffle her hair, much to her annoyance.

''Go on then.'' Alice bounced in her seat and started to explain.

''Okay, so when we went to see Dad, Mom came too for the first time, and it turns out that they had a chance to chat quite a bit. You know they spilt because of his job, yeah?''

Carlisle Cullen was a doctor at a Vancouver hospital, and worked on ER, so his hours were too irregular to keep up with the family. Esme decided she wanted the children to be brought up in a reliable environment, so she left with Alice and Em. Edward was stubborn and kicked up enough fuss to stay, with the help of Carlisle's aunt. Esme hasn't seen Carlisle since she left, until the last two weeks it seems. She wouldn't give in. It's where Alice and Emmett get their stubbornness from.

''Well, when Dad saw Mom it made him realise his job wasn't worth it and his actions were mistakes all those years ago. So...'' She left a 'dramatic' pause. She had placed her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in her big secret. She looked like she was about to burst.

''So they're getting back together?'' Jasper asked, leaning his elbows onto the table.

''You're not leaving are you?'' I asked, anxiously.

''Come on Ali, put us out of our misery.'' Rose didn't have any patience. She leaned her head on Emmett's massive shoulder.

''Well, Dad and Edward are moving down here! We are going to be a family again!'' She looked so darn excited, bless her. I'm so glad her parents managed to work it out after all of these years. She was bouncing in her seat as we all grinned.

''Dad's stopped working for ER, and wants to work in a less demanding job with regular hours. I think he decided to give in to Mom. They've always loved each other, they just forgot. You should see Mom. She's so happy that her families finally complete. I can't believe Eddie's coming!'' Emmett boomed, with a massive grin, showing his dimples.

I've never met Edward. Em and Ali have always visited Vancouver, so the Hales and I never had the chance. He's Alice's twin, and older by a few hours, and from what I've heard, a pretty decent guy.

''I'm so happy for you!'' I said, giving Emmett a hug.

''You won't be a gooseberry anymore, Munchkin!'' he joked whilst trying to nougie me. I groaned at his never ending nicknames while mid-squeal.

''I swear Em is the only person who can get you to be girlie.'' Alice stated referring to my squeal. ''So are you excited to meet Edward? I think you two will get on well.'' Alice said shooting me a look, I don't know what about.

''Urm yes...'' I replied, warily. ''So when are they coming?''

''It turns out Mom and Dad talked a lot while we were there, sorting everything out so they'll be here in about a few weeks. I think they want to be back together quickly, not wanting to waste any more time separate. I'm so excited!''

The famous Edward Cullen would be making an appearance. I wonder what he's like...

x ~ x ~ x

''I win!'' Emmett roared, punching his fist in the air, shaking the couch.

We had gone back to the Cullen's house after school. Their house was huge, and easily too big for 3 people. Also, thanks to the beautiful and modern décor inside, it was a dream house. Esme's passion is interior designing.

We were settled in the lounge. I was sat on the floor Indian style, opposite me was Jasper on one of the couches, and then to my right Ali, Rosie and Em were settled, directly opposite the massive and highly unnecessarily big TV. I guessed Emmett had begged/pouted to get it. He's hard to say no to...

We had given into Emmett's pleas and game night commenced. He's a bit over competitive... he had already won about 5 Wii games and we'd just finished Monopoly.

''Em, baby, you have to count up the properties too.'' Rose explained, patting his head.

''But Rosie, everyone else is bankrupt!''

''I'm not.'' I announced. ''I just don't announce my winnings.'' I said, fanning myself with my money.

''Ohhhh fine!''

10 seconds later...

''Rosiiieee...'' He sang, nuzzling her neck, ''can you please count it up for me? Pretty please?''

''What's it worth?'' She replied, pretending to be uninterested, watching Alice paint her nails.

Em leant up his body closer to her and put his hand on her leg, moving it up her leg.

''Well, when we go to bed tonight I'll do that thing with m-''

''EEWWW! EMMETT! Stop! My poor ears!'' Alice cried, covering her ears, almost spilling the balancing nail varnish.

''Ergh! Do _not_ want to know, Em!'' I scolded at the same time, launching a pillow at them.

Rose grinned at us, clearly her plan had worked. Emmett boomed out a laugh as he catches the pillow, leaning in to whisper the rest of his sentence. Rosalie blushed in response. Rose never blushes. Ever. She's as crude as any guy, so nothing embarrasses her. Until now. Ew.

She grabbed up his properties, and counted it up, quietly. We all stared, intrigued but not wanting to know. I was glad I didn't sleep over when she does usually. It's a known fact that whenever Rosalie stays round 'Alice's', she sleeps in Em's room. I think even Esme knows.

''Hello, my gorgeous children! Have you all had a good day?'' Esme asked as she walked in the door, glowing with happiness. I can see what Emmett means by _You should see Mom. She's so happy that her families finally complete._ She was glowing. Their front door opens straight into their living room, so she came in and perched on the sofa behind me, dropping her hand bag. She was naturally beautiful, and slender, making you wonder how she gave birth 3 children with her figure. Her rich brown hair, which is bronze-coloured in certain light, making her eyes glow.

We all called out ''Hey Mom'' like always because it makes her laugh.

''Yup, today was good. We told them about Dad and Eddie!'' Em said. It's also known that Emmett calls Edward Eddie and he hates it.

''We're really happy for you, Esme'' I said giving her a hug.

''Thank you, Bella, dear. It still seems a bit unreal to be honest!'' She laughed. It was really nice to see her so happy, and she deserved it so much. She was the most kind-hearted person I know. She blew us all a kiss, and headed upstairs to change.

''I see what you mean about her being happier...'' Rose hissed, to which Alice nodded, grinning. She finished counting up, and placed the properties back onto the coffee table.

''So who won, Rosie? It was me, yeah?'' I rolled my eyes; Emmett's head was back in the game straight away.

''Urm actually, Bella won...'' Rose admitted, patting his arm as his face dropped and he huffed.

''Nice Bella! Someone finally beat Em.'' Jasper said, smiling whilst holding out a fist for me to knock mine against. Which I did, whilst grinning at him.

We all cleared up Monopoly, well, all of us but Em who was sulking on the sofa, leaning with his back against the arm.

''Hey Em? I'm really sorry... maybe your just having an off day. Do you forgive me, brother bear?'' I asked, moving up beside the sofa and putting my arms around the back of his massive shoulders, linking my fingers together on his chest. He turned his head to see my face and I pouted, not nearly as well as the Cullen's, but it seemed to work as a grin appears on Emmett's face. I only had chance to notice the evil glint in his eyes, before I was suddenly yanked forward by my arms, over Emmett and onto the spare sofa seat in front of him, landing with my head in his lap and my body stretched across the sofa. I flopped with a thump. He had pulled me over his shoulders! I was frozen in surprise, which caused him to break out into booming laughter.

''I forgive you, Pipsqueak!'' he announced making me groan at the nickname. Sitting up, I scowled at him, and teased him with: ''and to think I was going to make you cookies...''

His eyes lit up. Emmett loves my cooking. A lot.

He heaved himself onto the floor on his knees and looks up at me, with his pout. ''Please can you still make them, Bella? I'm sorry I pulled you! Please. Please.'' Oo he was pulling out the big guns with the use of my actual name.

I pulled a dramatic sigh. ''Fine'' even though I was planning to make them all along... Alice suddenly squealed.

''Can I help you! We can put smarties in them and everything!'' she bounced.

''As long at Bella is in charge, love, and you do everything she says?'' Jasper asked, making sure we didn't have a repeat of last time, when Alice took over and insisted on the oven being hotter and at making double the mixture. Needless to say, we had one big burnt cookie...

Alice, Rose and I started on the baking, with me telling them what to do, whilst Em and Jasper played on the Wii. 30 minutes later, the cookies were in the oven, at the right temperature, and baking away. We washed up and joined the guys.

After watching them bowl until the buzzer went off, we took the trays out. A squeal rang out: ''They're perfect!'' Alice exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

''Yum! Can we eat them now? Pleeeaaasee...'' Emmett and Jasper suddenly appeared, following their noses to the food. Typical guys.

We all started munching on cookies, and made our way back into the living room, chatting causally.

''I was thinking about all of us going camping this summer? What do you think guys?'' Jasper spoke.

''Awesome idea, man!'' Emmett was as enthusiastic as ever...

''I'm in.'' Rosalie jumped in, going to bite her cookie. You would have thought she was very self-conscious about her weight seeing as how perfect her body was, but no, she ate the same Emmett did... which is A LOT. I'll admit – I'm teensy bit jealous...

''Me too!'' Ali squealed. ''We can go on a shopping trip to get everything! And we need to check with parents. I'll ask Charlie for you Bella.'' Alice had a very weird relationship with my dad. She had him wrapped around his little finger, and would say yes to anything. I think he appreciated that I had a best friend who was good to the core.

I nodded. ''Yep, I'm in. Wanna go as soon as school finishes? Then we have the rest of the holidays too...''

They all murmured in agreement as the doorbell rang. Emmett heaved himself up and strode to the door and yanking it open.

''Dad! Eddie!'' we heard a groan, Edward I assume, at the nickname. I thought they were coming in a few weeks... we all got up to meet the new Cullen's.

''Hey son! Surprise!'' Carlisle voice was gentle but firm, a good dad voice... He came through the door.

He's a good looking man of about 40, with Emmett's brown hair, Alice's blue eyes, and a similar size to Emmett, though not as huge. They gave each other a man hug, with the pats on the back, making me giggle.

Then Edward walked in. To call him gorgeous would be practically an insult. My jaw mentally dropped. He looks so much better in real life than in the pictures I've seen. The bronze hair an untidy mess and looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, with a strand falling over his face. I watched as he runs his hand through the already dishevelled hair. As it fell back, I was glued to his striking deep green eyes made even greener by the black sweater showing off a gorgeously toned body. He had a pale-ish complexion making him beautiful yet still masculine. He is reasonably tall, same height as Carlisle and a bit shorter than Em. And I'd been staring at him for about 5 minutes straight.

I blushed and looked away. I could tell that everyone was waiting for us to do or say something, so I met his eyes again and was instantly mesmerised. He stared back into mine, looking curious and slightly amused. I could feel a ghost of a smile spreading across my face, though I couldn't help it. I don't think anyone would be able to either, being in the same situation.

He turned his face up into a beautiful crooked smile, dazzling me. Carlisle cleared his throat loudly. Oops.

''Hey, urm, I'm Edward. You must be Bella.'' His velvet voice made my insides melt. He held out his hand to me. Wake up Bella! As I placed my hand in his, I got the feeling of something electric passing between us, warmth spreading through me. I swallowed a gasp. I wanted to stay joined to him, feeling this bliss, but at the surprise, we jolted our hands away, not knowing what just happened. His eyes were wide in surprise.

''Urm... hi.'' I stuttered looking down, the blush appearing on my cheeks. I think he introduced himself to the Hales, then. I'm not sure as I was still trying to put myself back together.

Esme came downstairs at all the noise and greeted Carlisle with a short but affectionate kiss. As she pulled away, they looked into each others' eyes with love and adoration making me feel like I was intruding on their private moment.

We all sat down in the living room, leaving me between Alice and Edward. I tried not to touch him, even though his shoulder was so close to mine. It felt like there was an elastic band pulling us together, that we were straining to separate. I looked up to find him looking at our arms curiously. He felt it too.

''I'm so pleased your here, boys, and to have all my family in one room but how did you manage to move so fast?'' Esme questions from her cosy place under Carlisle's arm, her eyes sparkling with happiness. It made the corners of my mouth twitch. She was _happy_. I zoned in on Edward as he spoke.

''Well, there are only two of us, and we _are _guys, so we don't really have that much.'' Edward replied, chuckling when Alice leant around me and slapped his arm.

''And the only large things we had to transport were the cars, and they were already here so we just packed up, realised we were done, and caught the plane.'' Carlisle finished, talking loud enough for us all to hear, but gazing at Esme. I'd imagine he was a good father, well he must be seeing as Ali and Em are his kids.

''So are these all my children? I'm sure I only had three.'' He chuckled, looking around at us all. We all laughed with him. Alice jumped in to explain.

''This is Jasper Hale-''

I interrupted: ''The only person on earth who can calm your daughter down...''

Ali stuck her tongue out at me, and continued ''...Rosalie, his sister-''

''The only girl for me!'' Em roared, grinning as Alice huffed. He placed his hand on Rose's leg.

''...and Bella Swan!''

''The one who blushes alllll the time...'' Rose adds, grinning at me. I scowl back.

Then I notice that Carlisle is in fits of laughter and Edward is chuckling beside me at our banter.

''And they may as well be your children for all the time they spend here!'' Alice announced, waving her hand in the air, sitting right on the edge of her seat.

We all laughed. They continued their catch up while I tried to focus on the conversation, but failed, as I was hyper-aware of the certain bronze-haired boy on my left.

His arm was about 2 inches from mine, and I could feel his every movement by the way the electric between us stretched or contracted. When he laughed it tugged the corners of my mouth. I had never really experienced this thing before, and to be honest, I was extremely curious. I always took a while to click with people, if at all, even with the other Cullen's. But with Edward I felt like I'd known him for years not hours, and I seemed to just _get _him, as he did me. Like when he came in, we had a whole conversation in our faces... weird, but it felt so natural. I needed to get a grip, so I tried to concentrate on the current conversation.

''-so Bella should ring him and ask. I'll go grab the stuff we need.'' I caught Alice mid-sentence. I had to call _who_?

''I'll run down to the shop and get one.'' Edward replied. ''I could drop Bella by on the way?'' Drop me _where_?

''That okay with you, Half-pint?'' Em asked, as he leant over and waved a hand in front of my face.

''Urm... I kind of zoned out. What's going on?'' I said with a sheepish grin. Edward chuckled. Oh crap. Did he notice I was 'zoned' on him?

''You're staying round tonight!'' Alice declared. ''I know it's Tuesday and a school night but I want you all to get to know Edward. Plus we haven't had a sleepover for agggeeesss!''

''Ali, we had one last week. But I'm up for it.'' I agreed. ''I'm just going to ring Charlie, and tell him th-''

''Nope. Edwards passing yours to get a DVD, so he can give you a lift!'' Alice interrupted, smiling. Aah, so that's where he was going to drop me...

''If you're sure that's okay?'' I said, meeting Edward's deep green eyes. I focused all my energy on listening and not getting lost in them.

''I don't mind taking you, at all.'' Edward reassured with a smile. ''It'll give me a chance to get to know my apparently new sister.'' At the word sister, disappointment flooded through me. Of course he just wanted to think of me as that.

Jasper and Rose went to get a load of pillows and blankets, while Esme and Carlisle left to put some pizzas in the oven for us.

''Hey Bella, can I talk to you a sec?'' Alice asked.

''Sure, Ali.'' I replied, shooting an apologetic smile to Edward. I followed her into the dining room. She stood with her arms crossed as Rose suddenly appeared next to her.

''What?''

''What's with you and Edward?'' Alice questioned. O God...

''What do you mean? I only just met him, Ali.'' Was I that obvious?

''Well you and Hotward were staring at each other like you were the only ones in the universe. Carlisle had to clear his throat three times before either of you noticed.'' Rose is honest, and she had a smug grin on her face. _Hotward_? Kind of suits him actually. Wait a sec... _he _was interested too? I pushed down the bubble of hope. He's Alice and Emmett's _brother_. You've only just met him.

''I don't know what you talking about. I have to go tell Charlie I'm staying, so I'll see you in a bit.'' I finished, walking back to Hotward (it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?). He was waiting by the door.

''Are you ready to go?'' Edward asked, having handed me my coat like a gentleman, whilst being careful not to touch my skin.

''Yep, I think so. Let's go.'' I grabbed my bag, as Edward opened the door and we headed out to his Volvo. It had already been sent down from Vancouver. I don't know how I didn't notice the extra car...

We settled into our seats, buckled up and headed out of the driveway. He cleared his throat.

''So... is um, is Charlie you boyfriend then?'' He asked innocently, making me burst out laughing.

I sputtered out: ''He's urm... he's my dad,'' adding another compulsory giggle. He chuckled, making me melt in my seat by the rich sound. Maybe it was my imagination but I could have sworn he looked relieved...

I looked up at him, as he grinned crookedly... my breath hitched. Oh god... he _definitely_ suits Hotward.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head to clear that too.

''I have an idea. Want to play 20 questions? That'll help you get to know me.'' I suggested, really wanting to find out more about him...

''Sounds good,'' He smiled at me. ''Okay... urm... Favourite ever song?''

''... at the moment it's Hometown Glory by Adele.''

''The Weepies, World Spins Madly On. Favourite... book?''

''Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë.''

''Um probably... Noughts and Crosses by Malorie Blackman. Not very manly, but great writing.'' I giggled.

''No I understand. All of her books are awesome.''

''Next, okay... Best Film?''

''Remember Me. So powerful.''

''Shawshank Redemption. Amazing.''

''I love that film!'' He smiled at me with his green eyes glowing.

''Favourite lesson?''

''English Literature. I'm a book worm...''

''Music. I love my guitar.'' God I bet he's really good, too. I want to hear him play...

''Could I... maybe...h- hear you play sometime?'' I stuttered out, staring at my hands.

He looked unsure, but said: ''Okay.''

''You don't have to...'' I rushed out, back pedalling.

''No, I want to,'' he reassured, gently touching my hand that was resting on my leg. The tingling is welcome this time. ''It's just you'll be the first person to hear me play, other than my old teacher.'' He smiles kindly at me, his eyes burning.

''Oh,'' I replied. ''...what about your parents? Don't you ever play at home?''

''I only used to when Dad was at work. It's quite personal to me... but I ... I'd like to play for you.'' His face was only promoting his sincerity. He actually wanted to play for me.

''Want to make a deal? I hear you play in exchange for something...'' it's only fair.

''Like what?'' he nodded slowly.

''Not sure...'' I replied, biting my lip.

''How about I'll let you know when the time comes?'' he grinned smugly. He was planning something.

''What's the cocky grin for? I think I should have a veto.'' He rolled his eyes at me, smiling crookedly. My heart sped up slightly.

''Okay, it's a deal.'' He nodded with his statement. ''Right. Back to the questions because I still want to know more about you.' He said, smirking, ''Okay... Favourite colour?''

''Urm green. Forks is so green because of all the rain, unlike Phoenix.'' I hated Phoenix; it was too hot and humid. He looked questioningly at me, so I saved him the trouble. ''My mom and her husband live there, let's just say I don't have many good memories there.'' He smiled kindly, not pityingly like I usually get which surprised me. ''But Forks is so fresh and green. I love it.'' I smiled as he nodded in agreement.

''Yes, it's beautiful. Mine's blue, and don't ask me why.'' He laughed ''I just think it's quite a natural colour. Okay... First best friend?''

''Jessica Stanley. You'll meet her tomorrow, sadly.'' He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

''Bad ending of a friendship?''

''When I moved away to Phoenix when my parents got divorced we lost touch, and I came back to the cold shoulder, and excluded from her friendship. She never really accepted it wasn't my fault that I had to leave.'' I spoke quietly, looking down at my hands, not really liking the way good things ended.

''Maybe it's a good thing that you're not friends anymore if she can't see that...'' he questioned.

''Yeah, that's what I'm starting to think...'' I reached my hand up and felt my bruise on my arm. Yes, it was definitely a good thing we weren't friends anymore. It's a shame 'civility' isn't in her vocabulary... ''Your turn, so who was your first best friend?''

''Emmett Cullen. How sad am I!'' he laughed. ''We've always got on well, really, including Alice, but then again it might be a little different now I'm back to living with them. I hope we continue to get along what with sharing a house... Okay, what about first boyfriend?'' The atmosphere suddenly became serious, his eyes curious.

''I urm...I...I've never been with anyone...'' I admitted, looking at my hands, blushing. I felt my body tingle as his hand cups my chin, tilting my face up to meet his eyes. They were glowing.

''That's a good thing. Don't be ashamed. Any guy would be privileged to be with you.'' Just at his soft words, my heartbeat sped up and my blush deepened.

''Favourite gem stone?'' he changed the subject, somehow knowing I needed to be distracted, placing his hand back in his lap.

''Emerald.'' I've blurted out before I can stop myself, causing me to blush. He looked over and noticed. Oh god. Don't ask why. Don't ask why. Please.

''You're blushing. Why is it your favourite, then?'' He looked at me curiously, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. ''Please tell me... I'm curious now.''

''Nope.''

''Please? Mine's a sapphire. It was my Grandmothers favourite.'' He smiled sheepishly at me.

''See? Your reason's sweet. Mine is just embarrassing...'' I would stay strong. He pulled the Cullen pout. Well there goes that idea...

''Fine! It's the colour of your eyes! It um.. changed today.'' I said, giving in. I crossed my arms, and looked out the window. That's when I realised we'd been sat outside my house for who knows how long. I'd been giving him directions with my hands, rather than breaking our question time, and automatically stopped, not realising that I should go in.

I reached for the handle, but his hand gently held my shoulder. Probably to tell me to stop acting like a stalker.

''Don't go.'' He whispered.

I'd already turned around before I realised he had leant forward to stop me, and we were now inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His hand came up from my shoulder to cup my face, running his thumb across my cheek slowly, leaving a smouldering trail. I placed my hand on his smooth neck, lacing my fingers through his hair pulling him closer. The places where our skin was touching were burning, the current running through us; the relief of not pulling the elastic away. We both leaned in slightly and our lips parted, our breath now mixing together, centimetres away. As our lips meet, the electric current grows in strength, sending a scorching heat down to the pit of my stomach. Our lips perform a slow sequence of movements as we reach to hold each other, my hands in his silky hair and on his bicep; his on my waist and cupping my cheek softly. I breathe in through my nose, taking in his heavenly scent as our lips dance. He squeezes the hand on my waist, bringing me closer to his perfect body. I was just about to deepen the breathtaking kiss with my tongue when I suddenly I realised that this was Edward _Cullen_. My best friend's brother. What am I doing pushing myself onto this guy I just met?

I pulled away, and looked out the window, blushing a new shade of red. I missed his touch already. I felt cold without the buzz and warmth from him.

You just ruined a friendship before it had begun, well done Swan. I needed some fresh air to cool down. That amazing moment needed to be forgotten and I was still burning from the intenseness and connection we shared. It was unlike anything before, and made me crave more. I _wanted_ him. That was new.

'' I'll...urm... just go tell Charlie.'' I stuttered and bolted out of the car as fast as I can without falling. If he's there when I come back, we may have a chance at friendship. If not, then it's obvious I've just ruined everything.

''Dad?'' I called out as I walked through the door.

''Hey Bells! In the living room.'' I could hear the game from here.

''I'm staying at Alice's, is that okay?'' I half hoped he would say no...

''Sure, honey. Have a good time.'' He sounds distracted by the game, so I headed out again with a sigh. Not the responsible father I needed right now. I wanted to see the gang, but it would more than a little awkward now, which was entirely my fault.

I don't need to get anything as Alice has spare stuff at hers because of how often the gang stay round.

I re-open the front door carefully, wondering if he stayed or left...

**A/N: Any good? Hope it's okay!**

**Saga Lover**

**Xx**


	3. Comfy Sleeping

**A/N : Thank you for my first ever reviews! I love you all! You've made my day. I hope this is okay :)**

**Enjoy.**

**x**

I opened the car door, sliding into the passenger seat tentatively, not really believing he stayed... probably wanted to ask me to get lost...

''I'm sorry!'' we blurted out at the same time, making us both nervously chuckle. Okay, he was a Cullen alright, _always_ polite. Even when his sister's boring best friend throws herself at you.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable... I mean we only just met, and I've already messed up and I really wanted to be friends with you and-'' He ran his hand through his hair as he babbled. _He_ messed up? Err no... And why was _he_ apologising to _me_?

''Edward, stop. It was me. I shouldn't h-have thrown myself at you. I'm sorry. Can we forget about it? And you didn't urm... make me uncomfortable.'' At this he smiled at me, relieved, shaking his head slightly. I blushed knowing it had made me the opposite of uncomfortable... I was still buzzing. ''But maybe we could rewind a bit? I mean like you said... we only just met...'' I continued.

''I agree. I'd really like to be friends with you, Bella.''

''Me too.'' I said, smiling, trying to hide the fact I was staring at his kissable lips, remembering their soft but firm touch.

''Okay, we had better go and get the DVD... they'll be wondering where we a-'' he was cut off by my phone ringing. I glanced down at my phone as I pulled it out of my pocket to see it displaying '**Alice**_** calling...**_'

''It's Ali, I better answer otherwise she'll just keep ringing...''

He nodded, and smoothly pulled away from my house.

'_Where are you! You're taking agggeeess. Hurry up!_' she ordered. I could just picture her pacing with her hand on her hip.

''Sorry Alice, we got um...chatting?'' it came out more like a question, causing Edward to grin crookedly at me. I let out a long breath. Boy was I glad we could get passed the awkwardness. ''We are going to get the DVD now...'' I said tightly, constricted through my smile.

'_Fine... Be quick!_' she said, suspiciously, and hung up. I let out a giggle.

''She says hurry up.'' I concluded to him, making he chuckled.

We talked casually for the rest of the journey, talking about most things and generally getting to know each other. I found out that he had gotten on very well with Carlisle's Aunt, who had died last year. He was obviously upset by this as he spoke sadly with fondness. I think she was the mother figure from him whist Esme and Carlisle were separate. We continued to chat and soon enough we were back at the Cullen's, having picked _The Notebook _due to it being Alice, Rose and one of my favourite films. I tried to persuade him not to, but no such luck.

We walked in to find Emmett and Rose curled up on the loveseat, Jasper and Alice leaning against an armchair, wrapped together, and a spare sofa... I stood staring at it, not sure whether he wanted to sit next to me or not, when he grabbed my hand as he walked past and pulled me onto the couch. I landed with a thump, knocking the air out of me slightly.

''Idiot. You could have just said that you didn't mind.'' I scolded, smacking his arm with my free hand, revelling in non-ruined new friendship. It felt like I'd known him a long time.

He chuckled. ''But it's less fun that way.'' I scowled at him.

We sat with a few inches between us, but still holding hands, the current of warmth flowing strong. Alice eyed our link warily. He let go abruptly making my hand feel cold, and gave me an apologetic look. I forced a reassuring smile. I missed the contact.

''Okay, so what DVD did to pick? Please be something good!'' Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together.

''_The Notebook_, it's all the girls' favourite so I thought we could watch it.'' He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. Emmett's face dropped, making me stifle a giggle.

''I did try to tell him not to, but he's as stubborn as the rest of you.'' I grumbled, crossing my arms.

''Well to be honest, I'd like to watch it... I've never seen it.'' Edward replied with a grin, whilst Emmett huffed.

''But I wanted to watch some action, man! Not some sappy film, that makes you all cry.'' We all ignored him.

Alice put it in and snuggled next to Jasper. They are being very open with their affections recently. Rosalie looked at me pointedly then to Alice and Jasper and then back to me. She was thinking it too. I hope they had finally realised they were perfect for each other; they were practically a married couple anyway the way they acted.

He had his arm around her shoulders, gazing down at her snuggled into his chest. That was new. They even looked in love. You could practically feel it radiating off of them. That wasn't new... I smirked at Rose, and then glanced at Edward. He was looking at me curiously, raising an eyebrow. I shot a suggesting look at Alice and then looked back at him. Realisation spread over his face. He grinned, mischievously causing me to frown, confused. What was he planning...?

''So Rosalie, how long have you been with Em now?'' Rose grinned knowingly, having caught on, leaving me behind still. Emmett was too interested in her cleavage, as she was sat on his lap and apparently couldn't focus on anything else...

''Urm 5 years now, I think. And he hasn't grown up any more than he had then.'' She slapped the back of his head, grabbing his attention. He looked up, disorientated causing me to giggle. I was very aware that Edward chuckled, too.

''You expected him to?'' He smirked. ''Emmett's got the mental age of a 5 year old... What about you and Jasper, little Pixie?'' He hinted, winking at me. I tried to conceal my urge to giggle as they glanced up, both blushing.

''Urm... w-we... um...''

''Well, y-you see... w-''

''Are you not together...? You act so like a couple...'' He was playing them well and looked perfectly innocent. I'd never known a speechless Alice.

''Oh you see, Eddie, those two are in love, but neither will admit it. They have constant goo-goo eyes, and have to be touching at alllll times. They are perfect for each other, man! But they can't see it, the dumbasses... Since they met they've been like this, all love-at-first-sighty, and will continue to be until Jazz gets some balls, and tells her how he feels because that jackass James ruined my little sister's heart, as we all remember vividly. I say we do something about it. Now Jasper, you love the Pixie yeah, man?''

Jasper nodded, his eyes wide. None of us had ever heard Emmett talk for so long about something in detail. Personally I didn't think his head could take it, but now I realised that he may be a lot smarter than he'd been letting on... he had clearly noticed what we all had.

''You love him too, Pix?'' He asked a surprised looking Ali, to which she nodded slightly. ''Okay, I now pronounce you girlfriend and boyfriend! Enjoy!'' He finished with a huge toothy grin, giving Rose a long kiss in celebration.

Alice squealed at an impossible pitch and threw herself at Jasper, connecting their lips whilst sitting in his lap. He was surprised but soon realised what she was doing, and eagerly returned it. I giggled and looked at Edward, who had a massive grin on his face.

Just then the Universal music appeared, and the world spun onto the screen, showing the starting of the film.

The film was great, as always. I cried at the end when Allie forgot who Noah was, and when they died together. I _loved_ that film. The only bad thing was the groans being emitted from across the room, as Em molested Rose...

As the credits started to roll, Alice stopped the film and switched the lights on, interrupting the making out session. We all went to glare at them, but soon noticed that Em's hand was wedged into Rose's bra, with her tongue down his throat. We all groaned and looked away.

''Em! Rose! The movie's finished!'' Alice scolded.

''Get a room, guys.'' Jasper said with a yawn. ''Let's go to sleep, otherwise we'll be shattered tomorrow...''

We all nodded the happy couple finally became decent and stumbled upstairs. I did not want to know what they would be doing tonight. Errgh...

''Have they gone upstairs to...?'' Edward asked, shifting uncomfortably.

''Yup.'' Alice confirmed, acceptingly.

''I recommend staying downstairs tonight, man, unless you want to hear about Emmett's 'size' or the way Rose groans...'' Jasper warned with a disgusted look on his face.

Edward shuddered. ''No thanks. Ergh...''

''Come on Bella, let's grab our pj's. Don't worry, I brought them downstairs already!'' She smirked, skipping past me, into the bathroom hallway. I followed, entering the room behind her.

''Here is yours. Put them on.'' She handed me some cloth, and walked out. ''Be quick!'' she hissed as she shut the door.

I opened them out, and discovered why she smirked. They weren't pyjamas! They were practically underwear... Oh god. There's no way. No way whatsoever. I stood staring at the intimidating pieces of cloth for a minute or two, deciding if it was worth a run for it, until:

''Put them on, Isabella Marie Swan. Now.'' She ordered. Psychic Pixie. I huffed, and pulled on the tiny dark blue shorts and the white tank top, and looked in the mirror. I didn't look too bad, just showing way too much skin than I was comfortable with. You could also see my bruise, which was slowly dying down. I opened the door, to see her waiting outside. She bounded in and started fixing things on me. She pulled out my hair band, fluffing it out; tweaked my top; and pulled my shorts up slightly, exposing my legs more.

''Ali, I'm not dressing up to go out! I'm about to go to sleep!'' I said, flapping away her hands. ''Shoo! I'm going to the couch. Night night.'' She stuck out her tongue, and went to change too.

I made my way into the living room, pulling down the shorts a bit, covering as much of my legs as I could; about 2 centimetres... I scowled. Jasper grinned, knowingly. They all knew about Alice's techniques and that I was her personal Barbie, yet they never helped me. I stuck my tongue out.

''Thanks for the help, _Whitlock_.''

I flopped down back on the couch next to Edward. His feet were resting on the table in front us, and he looked sleepy.

''Are you tired from the flight? Perhaps we should sleep now...'' I inquired, curling my legs underneath me. He rubbed his eyes, opening them properly, and looked at me. His eyes widened as he gazed at my bare legs. His eyes shot up to meet mine as I blushed darkly. There was a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. I grabbed my hoodie off of the floor and pulled it on, feeling much better. He cleared his throat, then yawned.

''Only if that alright with you guys...?'' Jazz and I nodded and he turned out the light, settling back into position with his head lolled back and his eyes closed. Alice danced back in and snuggled up to Jasper, pulling a sleeping bag over them. I pulled up a blanket and snuggled underneath, resting my head on Edward's shoulder. He slowly brought his arm around my shoulders, and I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

x ~ x ~ x

''Aww, they look so cute!'' a whisper woke me up from the best night's sleep I had had in years.

''Should we wake them?''

''No, they look comfy.''

''I'm hungry, Rosie. Can we go and have breakfast, pleeeaaase?''

''Okay, come on guys...''

I heard the soft footsteps move across the room, and fell back into a heavy slumber.

I was warm and comfortable. _Very _comfortable. I could feel a body beside me. I wiggled slightly, trying to figure out where my body parts were. As I moved I was pulled tighter into the hold I was in, making me revel in the comfort of the warm buzz from the person's touch. Edward's.

I snuggled my face further into the crook of his neck, not wanting to leave the warmth. I was sat half onto his lap. I had one leg curled underneath me, and the top leg bent over his lap, almost straddling him. My arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. He was holding me just as firmly with one arm around my waist and the other hand holding on my thigh that was resting on his lap. We were _cosy_, and I'd never felt more content. I grinned, enjoying the feeling of this amazing guy, holding me to him. I felt so safe and happy. I wanted to squeal like Alice.

''Mornin'.'' I felt a rumble through the chest my head was pressed against, his voice thick with sleep. He squeezed my thigh, sweetly.

''Morning.'' I smiled against his neck, squeezing him back. He buried his face further into my hair, inhaling? Hhmm...

Someone cleared their throat, _loudly_. Oops... my head shot up, as did Edward's, to meet a room full of our family... yes, even Esme... Carlisle must have already gone to work. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, looked down, and noticed that our laps were covered in the blanket still. At least some decency had been sustained...

I blushed brightly, taking an arm away from his waist. I started to fiddle with my short's seams whilst waiting for some sort of silence-breaker.

''So... you two slept comfortably?'' Emmett, of course. All the girls giggled and Jasper chuckled. My blush got redder.

''Urm yeah...'' Edward answered, rubbing my thigh with his thumb inconspicuously under the blanket. I could feel the heat from his touch, smouldering. I was losing it. I'd never wanted a man in my life... now all of a sudden I was thinking thoughts that I was _not_ proud of. And the heat between my legs; so new. Our kiss had been heated, literally like fireworks. Cliché I know. ''Urm... what's the time?''

''It's just gone 8 o'clock, dear. School is in an hour, don't forget.'' She spoke kindly, with a knowing smile..? She left the room then, to finish getting ready for work. I glanced up and looked at the reactions of our friends.

Alice was bouncing on the edge of her seat, her lips pressed together containing what was bursting to come out. Jasper was sat next to her, smiling at us, as was Rosalie, but hers was more of a smirk... And Emmett had on a big toothy grin. With his dimples.

''So, is there anything you want to tell us? Eddie? Peanut?'' he hinted, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

''Peanut?'' Edward moved his gaze to Emmett, questioningly.

''Yup. She's just so damn tiny and light, man! Like a peanut.;' Rose rolled her eyes, and a giggle burst out of Alice's lips, but they were soon sealed again.

''Emmett entertains us daily with new Bella nicknames.'' Rose explained, "Shorty, Midget, Half-Pint..." she continued, counting them on her fingers.

A whimper came from Alice who was gripping her mouth shut with both hands.

''Spit it out, Ali.'' I sighed. She let out a high pitch squeal.

''You're in for it now. I told her not to say anything and you just broke the spell...'' Jazz mumbled quietly.

''Are you guys together then? Oh that's so cute! I can't believe we left it this long to introduce you? I mean I knew something would happen, but that was once you'd arrived with Dad, Edward, but I can't believe I didn't see it before! You're perfect together! Oh Bella, I'm so glad I made you wear those shorts last night, I bet your loving that Edward?'' she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. ''I mean I was going to add some lip-gloss but I think you should work you natural look. You're very pretty. But then again I tell you enough and you never believe me. Anyways, oh I'm so excited! We can triple date and _everything_! Ooo tomorrow we could g-''

''Alice! Stop! Breathe...'' Rose took hold of the situation. ''You two. Speak please?'' She shot us an expectant look. Edward cleared his throat.

''We're friends, and obviously unintentionally ended up like this in the night.'' He rubbed my leg still, as he said this. Telling me we would chat later.

''Sorry to disappoint you Alice, but everything is just friendly, not more.'' I forced out. I wanted nothing more than what Ali had said to be true. That we were together, but we only met yesterday. God, how could I become so entranced in 24 hours!

Alice's face turned smug. ''Fine. Deny it all you want. It'll happen in the end. Time to get you dressed!'' With that, she skipped over, grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I groaned the whole way, looking back pleadingly at Edward.

''Save me!'' I shouted, dramatically. He grinned so I stuck my tongue out at him. ''Fine. But don't think I'll help you today at your new school, at all!'' and with that I was dragged up the last few steps and into Alice's large bedroom. I loved her room. It was beautiful, with one wall painted a dark purple and the others a light lilac colour. She had large flowing white netting hanging as show curtains, even though there were blinds, and a huge double bed, big enough for more than two. More than once, Rose, Alice and I had just crashed here together, with more than enough room.

She pulled out some bags, and emptied them onto the bed. I waited, knowing there was no way I wasn't going to get away and not be dressed by the Pixie. She pulled out several clothes, shoved them into my arms.

''Put them on.'' I glared at her. ''Please?'' She pouted. I could never resist the Cullen pout. She pushed out her bottom lip and looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. I huffed and started to pull on the clothes. She'd seen it all before, no point hiding.

The outfit today was alright and quite close to my taste. I had on some dark blue skinny jeans, white ballet flats, a white vest top and a blue cardigan. The cardigan was done up fully so you could only see a triangle of white where the top was. She then pushed me onto the bed and kneeled behind me, brushing my hair. Pulling back sides out of my face with two slides, she huffed.

''You okay, Ali?'' I questioned.

''Yeah...'' I turned around, her hands falling from my hair, and sat cross-legged in front of her.

''Mary Alice Cullen. Spill.'' I took her hands in mine and looked at her waiting.

''I wanted you to be with my brother.'' She said it quietly, not like Alice. She really meant it. Happiness shot through me right from my toes to the top of my head. _She meant it_.

The same shock that had coursed through me when he had kissed me, his lips warm and sure against mine. The jolt was warm, intense and made my whole body fizz with energy, want and need. Only he made me feel that way. I had never experienced anything like it before…his beautiful face, mouth, body, his soft hands and crooked smile. His hair that was utterly uncontrollable and insanely sexy. All of it, all of him made my body burn. My stomach twisted as I thought about the way he had spoken to me, the softness of his touch and voice as he helped me. I thought about the magnetism his body had over mine when I was standing so close to him and the way that I had wanted to be even closer to him.

My mouth hung open in surprise. She was on our side! Her approval was the only thing stopping me the evening before, in the car, and now I knew she was on board we could maybe see each other that way! If he wanted... not that he would. My happiness dissolved inside of me, sinking to the bottom of my stomach. Why would he? He could get any girl, and they would all want him. He could pick whoever he wanted, so why would he pick me? I'm Bella Swan. I'm certainly not a Lauren or Jessica, with big breasts and tiny legs. And we were being friends anyway, so I would take what I could. I would be the _best_ best friend there has ever been. I'd be closer to him than any of the bimbo's, and be around _much_ longer.

A smile rose back onto my face. It would be fine.

''We're just friends, Alice. I mean, I like him, but I think we're going to be friends.''

''But I want you to be together _together_. I can wait though. It **will **happen, I promise.'' As she spoke, she was back to her normal self. ''I can see it. You will be together. Turn back around, please. I need to finish you hair!''

I think I had a little whiplash from her mood change.

30 minutes later, I was officially allowed to leave the bedroom. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was gathered drinking or eating. Or drinking _and_ eating in Emmett's case, which was not a nice sight.

''Emmett Cullen! Behave your age not you shoe size please!" Esme's firm voice drifted over from the dinning room attached to the kitchen. They were separated by the breakfast bar at which we were all sat.

Emmett's shoulders drooped. He placed the glass of juice back onto the counter, swallowed his mouthful of waffle and picked up the glass again. He then made a large show of having his little finger pointing straight, sipping the tiniest of sips and placing it back down.

''That juice was simply delicious, Mummykins. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.'' he stated in a posh voice. Laughter bubbled up inside of me, but I pushed it down, not wanting to encourage him.

There was silence, until Esme snorted and the room erupted into laughter.

''Okay, my lovelies, off to school you go. I need to get to work.'' She said, placing her plate into the dishwasher. Esme worked from home, mainly, designing other people's interiors with a sketch pad and pencils. She was extremely skilled in art and it still blew me away. She made her way down the corridor to her study.

''Bye Mom!'' We chorused out as we grabbed our bags. Ali grabbed us two apples for our breakfast. Thanks to her Bella Barbie sessions, we had missed the nice breakfast Esme had made, and now I was stuck with a measly apple.

''Gee, thanks, Ali.'' I said, rolling my eyes.

''Oh shush. You look amazing. It was worth it.'' She replied, skipping off to join Jazz at the door.

''Hey,'' a velvet voice appeared beside me.

"Hi," My inner girlie voice was going _he's talking to me! He's talking to me!_

"Do you want to ride to school with me today?" He looked slightly nervous as he asked me, his eyes darting around me. I don't know why. We all knew what my answer would be…

"Yeah, okay." I fiddled with my sleeves to avoid being lost in the emeralds that he saw through.

x ~ x ~ x

It was only Edward and I in the Volvo; Emmett and Rosie went in Em's jeep, as usual, and Ali and Jasper went in Jazz's car, where I usually was too. But not today! I smiled all the way there.

We chatted about little things on the short journey. I hung on his every word and lapped up all the new information until we reached Forks High.

The day continued normally, apart from the long stares from fellow pupils all day at Edward. Hotward drew a lot of attention. The girls around school practically stalked him, shooting me dirty looks at the fact we were friend. I shot them right back.

Edward stuck to me throughout the day, asking me about the school and how to get to his classes. I wasn't sure why he asked me, when his brother and sister were with us for a majority of the time… Not that I minded. Any opportunity to speak to him made my day. Anyway, the day was going great. Until lunch.

"Come on! You know you want to."

"Nope."

"My smooth ride would be so much more comfortable. Better than your monstrosity."

"My _monstrosity_? I'll have you know, my truck is awesome. Anyway, how do you even know what my car is?"

"Emmett. And the fact I can see it from my house. And hear it." Edward chuckled.

I jokingly slapped the back of my hand towards his stomach, which he dodged quickly, laughing harder. I huffed, trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine. I'll go in your posh car. If I get something in return…"

"And what would that be, little Swan?" He asked, curiously, as we wandered through the tables in the lunch hall.

"Hmmm… I get t-" Suddenly blonde filled my vision.

"Heyyy! I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Edward, right? Come and sit with _us_. We'll help you get _comfortable_… you know, with the school." She was right up against his chest, placing a palm against it as she spoke suggestively towards him. I think she thought she was sexy… Her nasal voice and fakeness really cancelled out any attractiveness.

"Hi. Er, no thank you, Jessica. I think I'd like to sit with Bella, but it was nice to meet you." He picked up her hand, removing it from its advances, and started to walk towards our table with me. Her mouth hung open.

"Excuuuse me!" she screeched, marching up to us. "I think you'll find out very quickly, that my friends and I don't offer out this invitation to just _anyone_," she sneered, looking disgustedly at me, "It's a privilege to be asked. It's because you're new, and don't know the social groups in this school, but you're making a mistake by sitting with _that_," another look at me, "and I feel sorry for you, as you'll have a torturous lunch, whilst wishing you were over here with me." And with that, she placed a hand on her hip, spun around, and walked back to her seat.

The whole lunch hall was silent. Someone had turned down Jessica Stanley.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go to the others." Edward spoke quietly, nudging me towards the table. He had a smirk on his face, obviously amused by the immature blonde bimbo. A large grin filled my face.

"You do realize you just made me like you a little bit more?" I laughed, "No one tells _Jess_ 'no'! Ever!"

Lunch carried on as normal, apart from the extra buzz caused by Jessica's intrusion. We were just finishing when I looked over to Jessica's table and was met by a cold stare. All of the girls on their table were looking at me like I had cheated on them with their boyfriends. Like they wanted to kill me.

A feeling of dread rose up my body as I realised the implications of Edward's refusal. They blamed me. And I would have to suffer the consequences from my actions.

I hugged extra close to the group whilst we wandered to class, not wanting the opportunity to be spotted by Lauren or Jessica. My last lesson was Biology, with Edward, so at least I could be with someone, even if Jessica was in my class. At least she was in my eyesight then.

We settled down into the lesson, and it was about half way through when one of the year 7's came into the classroom.

"Mr Banner?" She said, anxiously, obviously not liking the attention from the whole class.

"Hello Hannah, how can I help you?"

"Urm, Mr Helmer would like to see Isabella Swan." Mr Helmer was the Head Teacher. He was a nice man, and the only times I had been called to his office were for good reasons so I wasn't worried.

"Go on, Bella. Edward can give you his notes from the rest of this lesson." Mr Banner smiled, as Hannah scampered from the room.

I grabbed my things, shoved them into my bag and made my out the door after a hurried 'bye' to Edward. I made my way down the corridor and out of the door. We had to go between buildings to get to the Head's office. It was dusky outside due to heavy clouds and the fact it was October; this was the bad ting about Forks.

"Hey, Bella?" Jessica.

I spun around to find her following me down the path between the buildings. She was smiling, with what seemed to be, a genuine smile, and jogging to catch me up. I became suspicious. Jess was only nice when she wanted something, and I'd put money on that being a certain new guy in my life. No freaking way was that going to happen to my… my friend.

"Jessica?" I turned around to face her, cautiously, as she reached me.

"Listen, I wanted to apologise for what happened on Monday… I mean, I should have just let you have Mike. If you really want him that much, you can have him," she said, patronisingly, adding another smile.

"Urm, I don't _want_ him, Jess, I just didn't think he wanted _you_." Her smile tightened.

"Well, anyway, I was just letting you know. I think it would be wise of you to take this opportunity and be with Mike. After all, I'm having _Edward_." Ahh, here we go. The brunt of the matter. My blood started to boil as she spoke about them as if they were toys, not almost fully grown men. How dare she…

"You know what, Jess? Try what you like. There is no fucking way you're getting what you want this time, but you're certainly not going to stop me being friends with every guy that you decide to play with." I steamed, spinning round to walk away, but I didn't get that far. Behind me stood the rest of them. Lauren, Tanya, Becky and Liz. And beside them, trying to look tough, was little Hannah.

The Head Teacher wanting me had just been a set up. My heart started to beat a little faster as they stalked towards me.

**A/N : Hope this is alright. Let me know what you think!**

**Saga Lover**

**xxxxx**


	4. Face Down

**A/N : I'm sorry it's been longer to get this chapter than the others, but sixth form has just restarted so I've had to do that. Also, I wrote the first 2 about 3 months ago so I could put them straight up.**

**I hope this chapter is alright. Let me know what you think pleeaasssee?**

**Thank you.**

**Saga Lover**

**xx**

_The Head wanting me had just been a set up. __My heart started to beat a little faster as they stalked towards me._

You're probably thinking, 'why are you scared? They're just high school girls.' The thing is, they may well be high school girls, but they certainly don't act like it.

Two years ago, Jennifer Hanel killed herself with an overdose. For a year before she was plagued by Jessica Stanley. This is why she was queen bee, because everyone was scared by her and the pain she could inflict. Enough pain to cause a suicide.

Don't think Forks is a bad place. It's family orientated, friendly and welcoming, apart from the Stanley's. In the five years I was living with my Mom and Phil, her parents split up and her mother remarried to a non-local that nobody knew. David Kendon was from the city I think, and had been involved the bad side of it, and due to his marriage, his behavior had seemed to rub off on Jess. She was tougher, angrier and knew how to play people, how to cripple them.

This is why my palms were sweating and my breath was unnoticeably shorter.

They walked up to me in formation.

"You think you can speak to _me _like that? You don't get to say what I can or cannot do, so don't try me." Jessica's words brushed my ear and she spoke over my shoulder, leaning in close. Too close.

I felt her hands on my back and before I could act, I was slung forward towards the wall of her followers, causing me to stumble. Lauren grabbed the hair at the back of head before I fell, pulling me back, jolting me head to face Jessica.

"You are insignificant. You don't matter to anyone and you never will. You think you have a chance with Edward?" Lauren's fingers tightened their grip as Jessica spoke. She was in my face as she spat the words, her claws gripping my face. She let out a loud laugh at the prospect. "Edward Cullen, and _you_. Ain't gunna happen, honey, I promise you that. Now how am I going to make sure you don't stalk him anymore? I mean, he must be getting annoyed, right girls?"

"Right."

"So… how about we just see if you have common sense and stay away from what's not yours…? Then if you can't manage that, I'll have to consider teaching you a bit about real life, yeah? Oh and no need to tell anyone about our little agreement."

Lauren let go of my hair with a shove, sending me flying into Jessica, who grabbed at my face and shoulder, launching me onto the floor. I landed on my front, my legs underneath me, hanging my head. My hair hung down over my face creating a curtain between me and them. She stalked over to me, knelt down, and yanked my head back. I closed my eyes, expecting a blow to my face.

I heard a short breath out and felt something slime down my face. It slipped down from my cheek as she let me go. I hesitantly wiped the saliva off, not wanting to draw attention to the water in my eyes, and started to stand. I had just found my feet and begun to rise when a foot knocked the breath out of me and pain shot down my side. Lauren sniggered, and I looked up to see her walking away. They all giggled, looking down at me.

"Come on, girls. Let's leave this dirty skank to clean herself up. Wouldn't want the Chief to worry, aye?'' With that they walked back into the building, leaving me face down on the pavement.

The tears dribbled out of my eyes, stinging as they travel down my spit covered cheek. My right side ached from the blow. My head stung from the grip they had maintained. I felt something hot on my cheek, running slowly down my face. I touched it with my fingers, gently, and looked down at the deep red coating the tips of them. She had drawn blood with her nails.

My head was pounding. I had to get out of here, now.

I stumbled to my feet and ran a few steps until my body lunged itself onto my knees. I felt it rising in my throat, all the disgust, the hate, the pity. The bile rose and I vomited out onto the grass beside the path.

Wiping my mouth, I rushed to the car park. I needed to get home. Now.

Then I realized. Edward had brought me in. My truck was at home. I leant heavily onto the Volvo, my breath short and my legs weak. I needed to clean myself up. I couldn't let them see. They would worry.

I went to the bathrooms inside the main building, ducking in quickly. The mirror showed somebody I didn't recognize, with nail scratches down their face, matted hair, a pale white face and blood shot eyes. I rinsed off the blood, gently washing my face with the refreshing water, wiping away the last half an hour and watching it run down the plug-hole.

x~x~x

"Bella?"

I was slumped against the wheel of the car, hood up, waiting for the man with the velvet voice to sooth me and take home. I needed to sleep this away.

"Bells?" His voice made it through my sound block. I looked up to see him knelt beside me, his green eyes worried and anxious, searching my face.

"Bella! What _happened_ to you?" Huh. Guess I hadn't recovered as much as I thought I had. His eyes were wide, taking in my appearance and hearing his gentle voice, made my eyes well up. _You don't matter to anyone and you never will._ Her words ringing in my ears.

"Please… take me home." I whispered.

Edward slid his hands underneath my arms, raising me to my feet. He opened the passenger door and slid me into my seat, slipping my belt on. After making his way round to the driver's side, he sped off, out of the car park, and down the road. My hood was pulled up and my knees to my chin with my arms wrapped around me.

We drove to my house is silence. I didn't ask how he knew the way already, Forks is a small town…

I undid my seat belt as we pulled up alongside my drive. Edward undid his and came round to my side at super human speed, helping me out of the car. My legs were so weak having emptied my stomach's contents onto the schools grass.

"Keys?" Edward asked, softly.

"Under the flower pot." I whispered, nodding to it on the floor next to us.

He let us into the house, and led me to the sofa, pulling the blanket off the back of it and wrapping it around me. After closing my eyes and leaning into the sofa, I heard his footsteps as he walked into the kitchen.

I'm not sure how long later, he re-entered the room.

"Bella? Bella, I've got you urm… some tea, and some water or hot chocolate? I didn't know which you wanted…"

I opened my eyes in amazement, and my gaze dropped to the coffee table where three drinks sat. I started salivating after seeing the hot chocolate. He had done this, for me?

"Hot chocolate, please." I whispered, "Thank you, Edward. I can't believe you… you did all that."

He shrugged and grabbed the tea, taking a sip, after handing me my drink. There was a moment of comfortable silence, until he placed his cup back onto the coffee table and shifted to face me.

"What happened?"

I swallowed hard. It wasn't even that bad. It seemed kind of childish now, that I was so upset from it. I realized my eyes had started to water. I opened my mouth, and words poured out, fast.

"I don't even know why I'm so shaken up. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't even do that much, and yet I'm crying like a 10 year old. I guess it was probably her mind games, and the sly way it happened. I mean, who could have known? It wasn't Hannah's fault. She was probably scared of them. They probably threatened her too. Or maybe she wanted to be part of them, and it was like an initiation? I didn't mean to do it. I just couldn't stand by and let her d-"

"Bella!" He cut me off from my word vomit, crushing me to his chest. "It's okay. I think you're in shock, little Swan. Come on, breath deep."

The silent tears I had been shedding turned into full sobs, wetting his t-shirt as he held me. My side ached from Lauren's kick.

"Start from when you left the class, okay? Did you go and see the Head?" He spoke quietly, pulling back and cradling my face in his hands. I took a deep breath.

"It was a set up. Jessica and her gang were waiting for me…" And so I told him everything. From Jessica's words, to the pain in my side, to the way the blood ran down my cheek, and how cold the floor was when I fell.

He was silent throughout my speaking, holding my hands in his, occasionally making soothing patterns with his thumbs on my hands. His eyes never left mine even though mine left his, going back an hour or so into the past, glazed over.

"and that's when you found me." I finished, my voice back to its normal sound, though hiccups from my tears still commenced. I twisted to place the blankets back onto the sofa back and hissed at the pull in my side. There'd be a big bruise tomorrow.

He shot up, and walked into the kitchen, leaving me with my eyes open wide in shock. Was he annoyed with me? I backtracked in my mind over my words, rushing to find anything insulting towards him. A hand appeared in front of me, holding two tablets.

"Pain killers. You're in pain, Bella." I gratefully grabbed them and knocked them back with the water. He still seemed quiet, not looking at me.

Suddenly, he rose out of his chair and stalked over to the window, staring out.

Oh no. What had I done? Maybe I should have told him? Was it because Jessica was talking about him? Or because I defended him? I had defended him without his approval… He hadn't actually said he wasn't interested in her, just that he didn't want to have lunch. He was annoyed because he wanted to be with Jess? My stomach sank even lower.

"Did you.. do you want to be with Jessica? Is that why you're annoyed at me?" I said, quietly. He spun around with surprised eyes, walking over to me quickly to kneel in front of me.

"You think I want _her_? No, no, no, no." He took my hands in his. "Don't think that. Especially after what she has done today! I'm angry, so angry at them. Why you? I mean you've done nothing wrong!" He was insistent and strong, gripping me firmly, giving gentle squeezes to emphasize his words.

"But you wouldn't look at me…?" I whispered, looking into his softened eyes.

"Only because I don't want to see the hurt, because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from finding them out and making them regret hurting you. I would never hit a woman, ever, but I'm this close to breaking that," he said, holding his forefinger and thumb up.

"But why do you care so much? I mean, we only met yesterday." I said, slowly, asking myself as well as him.

"I feel, very protective of you, Bella. I want to be a good friend to you, like our friends are." So it was out of obligation. I shifted away from him slightly.

"You don't have to care because you're _obligated_." My voice gained some strength back.

"Hey, hey, I never said that. _I want_ to be a good friend, little Swan." He leaned to brush a piece of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek on the way. I leant into his palm automatically. I felt very safe with him. I felt so comforted by his presence, glad that it was him here and no one else.

x ~ x ~ x

"Hey Kid!" Charlie shouted, as he thumped through the door.

"Hi Dad, in the living room!"

Edward and I were sat on the sofa still, but I was feeling remarkably better. After a hot shower and a change of clothes I felt more like myself, add that to the fact Edward was still here and we were watching my all time favourite film, I was much happier.

"On Saturday, do you w-" He came to a halt when he entered the room. "Who's this, Bells?" I took in his stern face, praying he wouldn't give Edward a hard time. I was just about to speak up when Edward, responsibly, made a break for it.

"Good evening, Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you." Edward said, politely, offering his hand to shake as he stood. He looked slightly anxious, glancing at the gun attached to Charlie's work clothes.

Charlie looked at his offering, and hesitantly shook it. "Esme's other boy?"

"Yes, sir." Boy, he was sucking up. _Sir_.

"Well, seeing as she's your mother, you must be a good kid," He smiled, breaking the tensed atmosphere. Normal Charlie was back and Edward's face spread into a grin.

We chatted to Charlie for a bit, until I realized it was almost 7pm, and should probably make dinner for us. Edward kept me company in the kitchen whilst I pottered around, setting things off to cook. My phone started to ring when I was almost done.

**Alice **_**calling…**_

"Alice?" I asked, anxiously, as I picked up the phone. I had completely forgotten about the fact I hadn't seen the others since lunch. This had probably been the most amount of time we'd spent apart for years.

There was silence on the other end, and if I hadn't have heard heavy breathing then I would have thought she had accidently rung.

'_Alice? No, Alice!'_

'_You worked so hard!'_

'_I wasn't doing anything…'_

'_Put the phone down, Mary Alice. Now.'_

'_But… but…'_

'_Nope, put it down right this se-'_

"Alice? Are you there?" I called over the fighting at the other end.

'_Bella!'_

'_Noooo!' _

I heard a lot of shuffling around and a few 'oofs' and thumps. I was so confused. Edward had an eyebrow raised in question. I put the phone on loudspeaker to explain.

'_Get off me!' _Edward started to chuckle.

'_Bella? Bella? You there? It's Rose.'_

"Hey Rose. What the hell is going on?" I asked.

'_Urm, well, we were attempting to leave you some space, and not bug you, so we were preventing Alice from calling you every five seconds. We hid the phone for a while and kept threatening her shoes…'_

Edward and I laughed.

"I take it she snuck away and rang, huh?" I asked, still chuckling. It felt good after the day I'd had.

'_Yeah…'_

"Well, you better put her out of her misery, Rose, otherwise you'll be suffering for weeks."

After a shuffle and a distant squeal, we heard her bounce onto the phone.

'_Bella? Are you there?'_ Alice squeaked, anxiously.

"Yes Ali, I'm here. What's up?"

Edward walked around the kitchen checking on the food, whilst I was getting told off by Alice for scaring her. My abrupt exit from school with Edward was 'unacceptable'. I told her I had another headache but I was thinking this excuse wouldn't last much longer.

I promised to see her tomorrow at school, with the gang.

x ~ x ~ x

The next few weeks flew by quickly, with Edward becoming a permanent fixture in my life. He fell into the group with ease, and was accepted and worshiped at school, much to his amusement. We grew closer friends, and began to lean on each other through everything; he was my best friend. I'd like to think I was his, too.

"I'll see you at lunch, yeah Bells?" He said, as he dropped me off at my French lesson.

"Yup. See you later." I smiled, and watched him walk down to his English Class.

The lesson was tedious, and hard but finished _eventually_, and I made my way out of the room. I was just rounding the corner past the gym, when someone shoved into me, knocking me through the door. I heard them slam shut behind me.

"What do you want, Jess?" I spoke, quietly, as I turned around to face the girls. The 6 of them stood with their arms crossed.

This type of thing had become a regular occurrence, almost daily, and to be honest, it was draining. The bumps, bashes and verbal lashings were wearing on me, and becoming harder to handle. I felt exhausted and confused. I was beginning to feel like maybe I _had_ done something wrong, something to deserve this. I felt guilty for being friends with him, and almost deserving of this treatment. Friends were supposed to be similar, and we weren't at all. He was gorgeous, funny and clever.

"I think you know, Bella. Who were you walking with today, _again_? You're just not learning your lesson, are you? I mean, how much can you handle? You gunna keep this up until you end up like Jenny Hanel?" She stalked towards me, her hands on her hips.

Darkness filled my vision as I closed my eyes, waiting for it. Begging for her to get it over with and leave me be. Leave me to find Edward.

He knew about most of these meetings, and was having serious control issues. He wanted to all but hunt them down, but I begged him every time to leave it alone, they would stop, I wouldn't give in. He also tried to distance himself from me, but that didn't work out long at all. Our static pull not letting us stretch apart for more than a day. I guess I should try harder, but to leave him was enough of a torture as it was to suffer Jessica's inflictions.

Her claws dug into the top of my arm, suddenly, and I felt the rest of them holding me still, Lauren's fingers yanking my head up from its ducked place.

"Open your eyes."

I did.

"You want me to try this again? What do you think you're doing, Isabella? Every fucking day you're attached to his side. He's mine, and I do _not_ share. Leave him the fuck _alone_." As she said 'alone' she grabbed my face in one hand, and slung a fist into my stomach. I gasped as the wind blew out of me and gagged as another landed into the same place, not giving me chance to re-draw my breath.

They all let me go, leaving me to slump to the floor in a heap. My eyes stung, but I blinked the moisture away, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing her affecting me.

She knelt down to my level, and shoved me onto my back, thrusting a knee onto my stomach, hard. She leant over and grasped my left wrist, raising it above my head, whilst forcing my head back with her free hand.

"You don't learn, do you, you bitch. I said he was mine, and you keep meddling in, so he doesn't want me. You mess with his head. So now I'll mess with yours…" she spoke slowly and clearly, as if waiting for it to sink it.

She drew her fist back, letting my wrist free, and punched my cheek bone hard. Pain shot through me as the punch combined with my head bashing against the floor in aftershock caused me to reel back in disorientation. After shaking my head slightly, I grabbed her hair with my hands, and yanked with all my might, causing her to screech out. Suddenly, arms were all around me, the fake nails of the other girls, yanking me away and onto my feet.

"Get out of here." Jess ordered me, with a shove.

I drew my head up, determined to leave with the last word. "You'll never have what you want, if I have anything to do about it." I said, somewhat strongly, surprising myself with the difference between how I felt and how I sounded.

I strode out of the gym as quickly as I could, running down the empty corridor to the cafeteria, rubbing my sore ribs and stomach on the way. Without thinking, I jogged through the tables over to ours where they were sat having lunch.

As soon as he saw me, his eyes grew wider making me remember my face and the possible damage. He launched out of his seat, dragging me away from prying eyes. We reached the outside benches, where we sat, him cleaning the cut on my face from Jessica's punch.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, softly, as he wiped the blood off my cheek with a tissue. "I mean, of course you're not, but are you okay now?"

"I'm okay." I whispered, bringing my knees to my chest as he finished cleaning me up.

"Please, Bella, just let me-" He started to plead, until I interrupted.

"No, Edward. Just leave it. Please. It'll stop soon."

He leant forwards to lean his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. I took one of his hands into both of mine, hating to see him hurting because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said anything, and now you're involved in all of this! I'm such an id-"

"No," He shot up and cradled my face in his hands, "No, this is not your fault. Don't ever think that. I won't do anything now, because you are asking me not to, but if this continues for much longer, you won't be able to stop me, I swear. Bella, this is cruel what they're doing. You do _not_ deserve this!" He said, firmly, standing up and pacing in front of me.

"It's _okay_."

"It is not okay."

x ~ x ~ x

We spent the rest of lunch outside on the bench, talking. I managed to calm him down eventually, but it was getting harder each time; harder because I knew I _should_ stop him, but I didn't quite want to. We met up with the guys after school.

"Shorty! I've missed you!" Emmett shouted, as we approached after Biology. He grabbed me up in a bear hug, squeezing a little too tightly. Pain shot up my side as the repercussions of earlier started to bruise. I drew in a short breath, making Emmett put me down immediately. "You okay, Thumbelina?" He asked, rubbing my side and eyeing the cut on my cheek.

"Yeah, I f-fell again today before lunch." I said, fiddling with my sleeve, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Again? Bella, there's only so much my concealer can hide!" Alice moaned, "Please try and be more careful, or I'm going to need to new make-up." She huffed.

"Sorry, Ali." I said, forcing an apologetic smile. Edward caught my eye with a stern look. He hated me lying as much as I did. I still couldn't believe they bought it… Boy they must thing my clumsiness is insane.

We all separated to our cars, me in Edward's, and went to the Cullen's, at Alice's request. We were having a movie night.

After the film, the others went off for _couple time_, leaving Edward and I in the sitting room with the left over pizza from dinner. Carlisle and Esme had gone out tonight.

"I just remembered that you never completed your promise." I realized. I looked up to meet confused eyes. We were sharing the sofa, again, and were sat quiet close. I revelled in it.

"Promise?" He questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I shuddered at his soft touch on my cheek.

"You said you'd play your guitar for me, on the first night I met you, in the car. Remember?"

"You remember that? From almost 3 months ago?"

"Yeah. You do?"

"Yes. I remember everything with you." He spoke quietly, intensifying the privacy of the conversation.

"So, will you play for me?"

"Okay. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the first set of stairs, and towards the third floor stairs.

"I've only been up here once, to see Esme." I said, intrigued by the new area of my second home.

Emmett and Alice's rooms were on the second floor, and Esme's was on the third. It was one large room at the top, so I was confused as to where we were going.

"Urm… Edward?"

"Yeah, Little Swan?" He said, pausing on the steps.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

"But Esme's is up here…" He started to pull me up again.

"Yeah, but she and Carlisle sleep on the ground floor now, with a bigger room and walk-in wardrobe. I didn't need the closet space. Plus, I like my privacy, so a floor to myself is ideal," he smirked.

I nodded as we reached the top. The room was so Edward, with everything crisp and clean, but with a little mess making it looked lived in. There was a large double bed, a small balcony and an excessive amount of music along the whole of the left wall. The bathroom could be seen through the open door at the end. The whole floor had been re-decorated since I had last been up here, into a blue theme, with dark blue covers on the bed and a light blue feature wall, with the rest white. The floor was covered in a thick, lush dark blue carpet, feeling extremely soft on my bare feet. The room didn't need a bed, with a floor this soft; I'd just sleep on the carpet all the time.

He walked over to his guitar, leaning against the wall underneath the music shelves, picked it and settled on the bed.

"You can come in, you know," he grinned, patting the bed next to him.

I ambled over to him and sat with one leg tucked underneath me.

"Bear in mind, I've not had any lessons. I just kind of fiddle and see what comes up. I mean, I know the cords, but only from books… So I'm sorry if it's rubbish. Lie if it is." He smirked, getting ready to play.

I smiled, "I bet it'll be amazing, now shut up and play. You've kept me waiting!" I teased, nudging his shoulder with mine. He grinned at me.

"Here goes." He started to strum the guitar, tapping his foot against the bed.

I was in awe as the effortless sounds filled the room, the stunning man beside me absorbed in his creation and concentration. I closed my eyes and reveled in the beautiful sounds, letting the simplicity roll around me in the air.

Suddenly, it felt like my heart stopped. My breath caught. Oh my god.

**A/N : Said it all at the beginning :)**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Saga Lover**

**xx**

**PS ****Review please****!**


	5. Effortless

**A/N : Please review because I have no idea if what I write is complete rubbish or not! If you like or don't like it please review so I can improve it or you can make me sooooo happy :)**

**Please please please please ****please review****!**

**Saga Lover**

**Xxxx**

**PS I hope you enjoy it.**

_I was in awe as the effortless sounds filled the room, the stunning man beside me absorbed in his creation and concentration. I closed my eyes and reveled in the beautiful sounds, letting the simplicity roll around me in the air._

_Suddenly, it felt like my heart stopped. My breath caught. Oh my god._

I stared at him in surprise, my eye's now wide open and staring deep into his. His velvet voice wrapped around me as he sung, making my insides feel warm and fuzzy. I took in every detail I could as I watched my Edward. The disheveled bronze mass of hair framing his face, was perfect as if it had been sculpted for hours, for which I knew he hadn't touched since he had woken up this morning. I loved the way his smile was slightly higher on one side, as if crooked, adding a boyish element into it. His eyes went on for days, exposing his soul in one long look, and drew me into their warmth, making me notice the slightly flecked dark green edge to his irises. I followed the line of his smooth neck down to the v-neck of his black t-shirt, suggesting a perfectly sculpted chest and a few short hairs adding a masculinity that didn't appear on many guys our age. My eyes ran down his chest, following the indents his abs made in the shirt, and onto the guitar. He looked so relaxed doing what he loved, the wooden object in his hands making him content. I watched his long fingers pluck and strum, the strength that it took to play may have been little, but the movement required the muscles that ran all the way up his arms, displaying his strong upper arms, which bulged out slightly at the bending. He played a lot of basketball in his spare time, with Emmett, and the result had been a toned physique, which I can vouch wholly for, and the skills to be in the school team.

His words were meaningful and obviously meant a lot to him, this becoming clear when he closed his eyes in emotion. I sat, frozen, watching the god in front of me. Edward had become so important to me, so quickly, and I liked him so much. He was fiercely loyal like Rose, protective like Em, calming like Jasper and fun like Alice. I felt complete when he walked into the room, and didn't want to leave his side when I had my lessons or even for the bathroom. I felt so lost whenever we were separate for more than a few hours, and wondered what to do with myself the whole time. He was like my other half. He's the salt to my pepper. The fish to my chips. I loved everything about him. I love the way he caught me _before_ I fell. I loved the way he cleaned me up after Jessica's hatred. I loved the way he walked me to every class, and the way he made me laugh. I loved the way he always moved the hair out of my face, stroking my cheek. I loved… I loved… I loved _him_. I loved Edward. I'm in love with Edward Cullen. I loved him.

_Oh my god. I loved him._

I loved _him_.

I love him.

I _love_ him.

I love you, Edward.

A huge, massive, explosive grin spread across my face, my insides feeling warm. It made me want to squeal like Alice.

"Bella?"

I crashed back down to earth with a bump. The smile fell from my face as I realized _who_ I loved. Edward was perfect, amazing, beautiful, and I loved him, but how could I not? He was _Edward Cullen_. The problem wasn't _me_ loving _him_ though. It was unrequited. I could love him with my whole heart, but would he love me? Why would he. I'm me. Bella Boring Swan. Clumsy, weak and embarrassing.

"Bells? You okay?" His voice pulled me from my realization. He had finished his song. His perfect, amazing, beautiful singing.

"It was amazing, Edward, like seriously… wow." I forced a smile, meeting his green orbs.

"Thank you," he said, modestly, "Are you alright? You looked happy like 2 minutes ago, and now you look kind of bummed? What's going on in that head of yours?" He smirked, shaking his head slightly, as if bemused.

_I love you_ I wanted to say. I think the realization made me want to say it repeatedly… like fitting the last piece in a puzzle, I had found the answer. I loved him.

"I… I'm fine," I reassured, "I'm just a little overwhelmed." Little did he know it wasn't just his singing that caused it. "Why don't you play in front of others? I mean, you're so good! You need to share this… Esme and Carlisle would love to hear you play."

He gently strummed random chords as he replied. "I suppose. To be honest, I'd never really thought about it until now. It was just a thing I enjoyed to do, but now I think I might want to pursue it more… you know, like study music at university… or send off some of my pieces to people…"

"Do it! You should!" I pushed, placing my hand on his arm, using it as an excuse to touch him and to feel the spark between us. I was rewarded with a crooked grin.

"You'll help me?"

"Of course."

x ~ x ~ x

For the rest of the week after my realization, I noticed more and more about him. I fell in love a little bit more each time he surprised me, or cared for me. I found myself watching his every move, craving his touch on me and I hoped that he wouldn't realize and let me down gently, with a 'it's not you it's me' speech. It was Edward though so he'd probably find the most least hurtful way to tell me to leave him alone.

Jessica's actions continued, but slightly less often. It was now Thursday, and I'd only been confronted twice this week.

Today I was staying after school to pick up some books for an English essay, and I needed the library. I went quickly and found them, making my way out of the large doorway and down the corridor. Everyone had left already; teachers and students, and even the library lady had left straight away after I had finished. The high school was eerily silent, and seemed odd without the hustle and bustle of every day school life. It was like a scene in a movie, like a ghost town, where they all turn into zombies and are waiting outside for me.

I chuckled at my over-active imagination, and was slightly surprised by the echo around me. I turned the corner to head down to the front doors, but stopped in my tracks as I spotted Tanya and Lauren stood in a huddle chatting beside the front doors. They hadn't spotted me so I started to back round the corner, thinking that if they were _here_, then that meant so was…

"Hello, Isabella." Jessica Stanley.

My eyes fell closed and my shoulders slumped as I realized that I was in trouble and nobody was around to help me. They had planned this well, or should I say_ she_ had planned this well. I turned around slowly, meeting her eyes with mine, reluctantly. _Please please just leave me alone._

"No, I'm sorry but I can't do that." Crap, I'd said it out loud.

My eyes started to water slightly, my hands clenching; today I wasn't going to just take it anymore. This wouldn't carry on, and I'd make sure it stopped tonight.

"You know what, Jess? I don't really care what you think about Edward or Mike or any one of your toys. You have to bully people to get your way, and I really can't just put up with this anymore. One day, you'll realize what you've done and the trouble you've caused to me, to Jenny Hanel, or any other one of us you've hurt. You know what? I think _you're _weak, lonely and sad. You pick on others to make yourself feel better, and I've fucking had enough." I spoke through clenched teeth, seething at the ex-best friend/ bitch in front of me. My breath was short in anger and I felt hot and ready to burst. My elastic was stretched so thin, as if I could snap from one little thing.

"Ooo," she mocked, looking at the girls who were stood behind me. That was the little thing I needed. It made me snap alright.

I flung myself towards her, my hands landing hard on her shoulders, launching us flying onto the corridor floor below. She was sprawled underneath me, fuming, with me straddling her hips. I grabbed to fists full of her hair and pulled as she rolled over, swapping our position. We were a pile of legs and arms, pushing, punching and pulling at each other and I knew we'd both be bruised tomorrow. It had happened so quickly that it took a while for Tanya and Lauren to get involved but they soon tore us apart with Lauren grabbing my waist and Tanya pulling Jessica away slightly. We both stood breathing deeply, with me still constrained by Lauren's iron-ass grips.

Suddenly she let her grip go, and placed her hands on my back. Before I could respond, she shoved me hard into the corridor wall front forwards making me bash my face, hard. The crunch echoed in my ears and an unbearable pain shot through my body down to my toes. I groaned loudly at the feeling of my nose, and felt a slow trail of blood make its way down onto my lips. I spat it out onto the floor, and turned around to face the next infliction.

Jessica smirked at me, watching the red run down my face and Lauren grinned at Jessica, obviously proud of pleasing her leader. Tanya's expression surprised me. She looked slightly worried, slightly scared and almost embarrassed.

I was just registering this when Jessica stalked towards me, and sent a strong punch into my stomach, crippling me. I sunk onto the floor in front of them, clutching my waist, feeling the ache build in my abdominal muscles. I rubbed my hands in circles, determined to get up and face this with somewhat dignity. I didn't get the chance.

A foot shoved into the same place as the punch, indenting me more. I was lying with my back against the wall, so as the foot reached me, my head was slung backwards into the wall, hitting it hard making my ears ring. _Shit_. I coughed and spluttered, clenching my eyes closed.

"I-I… I don't want to this. I have to g-go…" Tanya stuttered out, unsurprisingly. I felt relief slide through me; one less to suffer from. My eyes slid open, watching the shaking girl explain to the bully. Jessica had one eyebrow raised. "This is… wrong."

With Jess and Lauren watching Tanya, who was looking at the floor, I took this opportunity to slide into the classroom door beside me as quickly as I could. I dragged myself around the door frame and into the Biology room, shutting the door and rushing to lock it as I knew they would have noticed by now. As soon as I had slumped down after flicking the lock, I heard movements and the door moved with a bang.

"_Dammit Tanya! Just fuck off! Everything was going to plan."_ I heard Jess say through the door.

I blocked out the sounds outside the door, and quickly fished my phone out of my pocket. Thank god I kept it on me today.

My breath was short with pain and anger. I fumbled through the contacts as quickly as I could until I reached the number I wanted, even seeing the name made me feel a bit better. My breath started to slow slightly as I pressed the _dial_ button.

Please please please pick up…

…

…

…

"_Bella?"_

"Edward…"I whispered in relief.

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_ He asked, worriedly. "_Bella? Talk please!"_

"I'm here. Please Edward… help me. It's Jessica. She's here." I spoke quietly, not wanting them to hear outside. My body was drained. I couldn't quite focus on just listening to him on the end of the phone. My head was pounding and my ribs and nose were painful.

"_Where are you? Bella, you need to tell me where you are." _He rushed out.

"I'm at school. In Miss Kaiel's classroom. Please come. I've locked myself in."

"_Stay there, okay? I'm on my way. I'll be 3 minutes, I promise. Please just stay there. Promise me…"_

"I promise," I croaked.

"_I'll see you soon, okay?" _ and with that, the phone went dead.

I slumped back against the door, leaning my head back, and closed my eyes. My breath was almost normal now.

x ~ x ~ x

I looked at my watch. It had been 15 minutes… where was Edward?

"_Stanley? Denali? What are you doing here?"_ Emmett! Oh my god. I had never felt so much relief in my body as I did then. I suddenly realized that Emmett and Jasper had been at after school, Basketball teaching for the under 10's that came up to our gym for Thursday evenings. Edward was halfway through to applying as well.

I slipped the lock undone and cracked the door open, attempting to stand. The blows to my stomach making me lean heavily onto the door frame and stand slightly bent with my arms wrapped around myself. I heard several gasps.

"Shit. Bella. What the fuck did you do, Stanley?"

I took in the hallway's crowd. Emmett and Jasper were stood to my left with Tyler and Eric, whilst Jessica and Lauren were standing from their seated place against the wall. The guys' eyes were wide with shock as they took in my pale face, bloody nose and slumped, aching stance.

I whimpered in relief, and launched myself into Emmett's opening arms. He stroked my hair.

"Get the fuck out of here. You fucking come near us or any of my friends, and you won't know what the fuck has hit you." Emmett spoke, forcefully, above my head.

"Seriously, cut the hard crap and run. I won't stop him if he changes his mind. In fact, I'll even fucking help him." Jasper backed up.

I peered out of Emmett's grip, watching the other guys nod. I heard footsteps and realized the girls had gone.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Tyler asked. I moved away from Emmett, leaning all my weight on his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine, thanks. Thank you guys, seriously."

Eric walked past, with a quick rub to my back, and Tyler soon followed with a nod.

Emmett, Jasper and I slowly walked outside and through the front doors, finally. I'd never been so glad to leave school as I was now. I wanted to feel better, but I had a niggling feeling in my stomach. Edward hadn't come… I knew he never broke his promises and I couldn't think of why he had… He had promised me.

"Emmett…" I began, trying to re-find my voice, about to tell him about Edward.

"Yeah, short-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. "Mom?..." I watched his face pale, and drop as he stopped dead in the middle of the parking lot, intently listening to the phone. He looked almost small without his large smile, filling the room. "Fuck… Shit…" He whispered under his breath. His fist clasped at his side, the other gripping his phone to death. "I'm on my way. I-is he… is he…?" I heard him swallow. My stomach dropped to the floor beneath me, my breaths became short rasps, as if the air was too thick to get into my mouth. I knew who it was, I knew with all my heart; the niggling feeling was increasing. "We're coming now." He finished, hanging up.

He reached down and scooped me up into his arms, running to the car, throwing me into the passenger seat. Jasper jumped into the back. Emmett slung into gear and revved out onto the street.

"We're going to the hospital." His voice was empty, as if unbelieving. I slipped my hand into his that was resting on the gear stick. I felt like I wasn't really there in the car, like I was looking in on the scene around me from above. I couldn't explain how I knew, but I did. My brain knew. My heart refused to think it, not hurting but numb. He was fine. He had to be.

x ~ x ~ x

It was a blur of movement as we made our way into the waiting room as I couldn't quite focus. The others were all there, seated or standing, looking anxious. One person was missing though. One important person.

"Bella! What happened?" Esme asked, running up to me and cradling my face.

"Jessica Bitch Stanley." Emmett replied.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I brushed off, "Is he… how is…"

"He's in surgery," Carlisle replied, sitting with his head in his hands. "Shouldn't be much longer now…"

"How did this… what happened?"

"A car went into the side if his." Rose spoke, gently.

It was my fault. I'd called him. He wouldn't have been rushing… he wouldn't have been _driving_… if I hadn't have called. He would still be at home, strumming his guitar or helping Esme cook or teasing Alice… or waiting for me…

I slid into the seat beside me, my legs no longer capable to hold my weight… the weight of this all on my shoulders, my heart feeling like lead. I didn't feel pain… I just felt nothing, like I had been given anesthetic but could still move around as normal. I registered silly things like the walls being lime green, the chair being too soft… or the way Esme's hair was less than perfect for the first time since I had known her. I noticed how Alice hadn't spoken, how she looked distant… The way Emmett grasped Rosalie's hand, like a little boy needing comfort.

We sat for a while, not speaking, just letting our thoughts run around in our heads. After a while, I'm not sure how long, the doors opened beside me, and a middle-aged male doctor wandered through. He was tall with white hair and a kind but professional face. Someone easily trustable.

"Are you all Edward Cullen's family?"

"Yes, Alan." Carlisle assured, obviously knowing the member of staff. Huh. I'd forgotten he worked here usually.

"Of course, and for those of you who don't know, I'm Doctor Fermot, or Alan." He gave a small smile. "Well, if you would like to follow me to somewhere a little more private?" He said, and started to walk slowly down a corridor. We came to a side room with a desk and a few sofas. It was friendly and welcoming, but I found it annoying at this precise moment. We all perched on a seat or back of one apart from Carlisle who sat in the separate chair beside the desk. I gripped Emmett's hand as he sat next to me, with Rose sat on the arm beside him.

"Okay, Edward's surgery went as planned and he is now in the Intensive Care Unit, ICU, until further notice. Edward received a dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs, an injured spleen and severe head damage during the accident. The surgery to repair the spleen organ has been successful, stopping any further hemorrhaging, and his ribs have been set into place and are taped up to avoid movement whilst healing. His shoulder has been re-set, and requires nothing more than some rest." He paused, letting what he'd said sink in. I think we all knew the worst had yet to come.

"The worst of the injuries has been to his head. Due to the impact of the accident, it caused Edward's brain to slam into the wall of the skull, creating a cerebal contusion, which is the bruising of the brain tissue. Now, typically a bruise swells, bringing blood to the harmed area which remains tender as it heals. The spot swells and you heal, on the skin, but in your head there is nowhere for the swelling to go, so the pressure builds inside. The severity of this brain trauma determines the likelihood of a coma." Esme gasped. I closed my eyes, unconsciously pushing the tears to run down my cheeks. "Think of it as a defense mechanism for the brain. So the brain goes into self defense mode where the brain is functioning, but at its lowest stage of alertness."

"He's in a coma?" Alice spoke for the first time.

"Yes." The Doctor sighed deeply. "Comas generally last a few days to a few weeks. They rarely last more than 5 weeks. We'll have to just wait until he decides to wake up," he concluded with a small, hopeful smile.

"Can we see him?" I choked out. I want to see him breathing… to feel his skin under mine.

"Yes, but only with three of you at one time. I'm sorry, but that's the rule for everyone in the ICU. There's nothing I can do." He said, apologetically.

"Thank you, Doctor." Emmett looked tired and worn.

"You're most welcome. I just hope things turn out okay."

We made our way down two corridors and through another waiting room, until we arrived at a door. My heart started to beat again as if being near him made me more alive. I gripped Emmett's hand harder, needing the support.

"I can't go in… Not yet. I-I'm sorry…" Alice had tears streaming down her face as she clung to Jasper. He gathered her in his arms, and moved her slightly down the corridor, speaking quietly to her.

"Esme, Emmett and Bella, go on." Carlisle encouraged, nodding towards the door.

I looked at Emmett, who forced a small smile. I took a deep breath and watched my feet walk into the room, not wanting to look up straight away. Everything felt like slow motion. I heard Esme gasp, but it carried on for minutes it seemed. I looked up at Emmett's face to see tears running down it. It was bad. I needed to see…

I raised my eyes slowly, running my eyes up the chest of drawers, the bed frame and finally resting on my love. The wind rushed out of my body, my legs weak. My face was wet and someone whimpered in the room. Me.

I crumpled to the floor, my legs bent underneath me.

**A/N : What do you think? I'm really nervous about this last bit... I hope it sounds okay.**

**For the next chapter I want to include another point of view… any preferences? I was thinking Emmett… or Rosalie? Let me know!**

**Please review. Thank you.**

**Saga Lover**

**xxx**


	6. Emerald Eyes

**A/N: I've had some reviews saying how this is too sad and that they aren't enjoying the reading the bullying storyline. I promise you from now it's going to get more positive! Please stick with me…**

**SagaLover**

**Xxxx**

_I raised my eyes slowly, running my eyes up the chest of drawers, the bed frame and finally resting on my love. The wind rushed out of my body, my legs weak. My face was wet and someone whimpered in the room. Me._

_I crumpled to the floor, my legs bent underneath me._

**Emmett POV**

My baby brother lay amongst the blue bed sheets. I couldn't quite comprehend that he was there, injured and in a coma… that he wasn't going to just open his eyes and send us a cocky smirk. I would have given anything and everything to see that now, right this second.

I glanced at Bella beside me. She was looking at the floor, plucking up the courage to look I think. I knew it would hurt her and pain her, to see the one she loved like this. We all knew she loved him. Alice said she'd known all along, but the rest of us weren't so quick to judge… now though, we all could see it.

I suddenly felt a tiny tug on my hand, and before I could register it, Bella was a heap on the floor beside me with a small whimper. She looked so small and to deal with so much was obviously too much. She may have lost the strength in her body, but her heart wouldn't let go, her teary gaze fixed on Edward, refusing to move.

We reacted quickly, me lifting Bella by the waist and Mom grabbing a chair from the side and sliding it closer to us. I placed her in the seat and her hands gripped my arm, not letting go, as if she was holding onto reality. I knelt down in front of her and cradled her face.

"Bella? Bella. Look at me." I whispered, nudging her face away from his. She didn't move. "C'mon Bella, look at me." I took one of her hands in mine, giving it a firm squeeze. This seemed to revive her and her bloodshot gaze fell into mine.

"He's going to be _okay_. He's going to get better." I reassured, holding her face close to mine. "I promise you, he'll be fine. I promise, Shortcake."

She just stared into my eyes, looking but not seeing. Her mind was with my brother. A murmuring started under her breath, that I don't think she was conscious of. I tried to listen hard. "… be okay… love him… I promise… please, Edward… I need you… you need to be okay… I want you to… Emmett… Esme and Carlisle… and Alice… poor Alice… Edward, please… you're my…" tears ran down her face like the words running from her mouth.

She suddenly scrambled forwards and onto the floor, kneeling next to the bed. She tentatively reached a shaking hand out, and ran her finger tips slowly over his right hand, slipping her fingers through his. She closed her eyes, breathing him in. I felt like I was intruding on such a private moment.

Mom was sat on the other side of the bed, holding his left hand in both of hers, thoughtfully. I walked round the bed, and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going to let Dad come in. Are you okay, Mom?" I whispered, glancing over at Bells. She was now holding his hand in both of hers, pressing it to her cheek, eyes closed, deep in thought and pain.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be okay. I don't think it's sunk in yet…" She said, softly, turning to place a hand on my cheek. "I love you, Emmett."

"Love you too, Ma." I replied, kissing her forehead, and walking round the bed and over to the door. I pushed out the door, and made a beeline for my Rosie. I grasped her face between my hands and pressed my lips to hers urgently.

"I love you, so much, Rosie." I breathed against her lips, as we parted. She reached up and pulled me into a hug, pressing her body against mine.

"I love you, Em." She replied, giving me a squeeze. "I'm so sorry." I felt dampness where my neck met my t-shirt, where her face was buried. I pushed my head further into her hair, my lips meeting her neck, giving her a soft kiss. She shivered. We may seem crude and jokey, but when it mattered, we were loving and soft and loyal.

x ~ x ~ x

It had officially been 2 weeks since the accident, and Edward was still asleep. Bella had been quiet, spending all her time out of school beside his bed, talking and comforting, apart from popping home to see Charlie. He was being very supportive, and often came to see Edward and check up on us all. The events had now sunk in and everyone was just trying to keep positive. We'd found out the day after the accident that David Kendon and Jessica's Mom had been in the other car, ironically. David had been driving under the influence of alcohol at 4pm in the afternoon, and she hadn't thought to stop him. He'd ended up with a broken arm and a lot of bruised having been on the side of the car that wasn't directly smashed. Jessica's Mom, Kate, hadn't had the same luck. She had suffered from broken ribs, concussion and a collapsed lung. Due to the internal problems and having to be cut out of the car, she had died from the collapsed lung which hadn't had emergency treatment quickly enough. There had been a funeral last week, and since then, Jessica had moved to stay with her aunt in France, which seemed something a little positive amongst this low time.

Today, it was Friday, and I was stuck in my Math class being bored to death by Mr Jeffreys… I was in the class with Jasper too, so we sat beside each other, chatting or just thinking. I was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the classroom door and Mrs Cope came in.

"Excuse me, Mr Jeffreys, but could Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock please come with me, immediately?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"Of course." He answered, looking at us and we grabbed our bags and strode out of the door. My heart started to be slightly faster as we walked down the corridor after Mrs Cope, hoping that the news was good and not bad.

We walked into the office, where we found everyone else, including Dad but not Mom. He looked jumpy and rushed, which was not often seen in him. He looked like a different person.

"Okay, let's go." He said, and jogged out of the door.

As we ran outside, Jasper shouted. "Carlisle, what's going on? Is Edward okay?"

"He woke up. Only for a couple of minutes, but…" He had turned back to answer, with a grin, but now ran over to his car.

"Oh my god." Rose whispered.

"We have to get there now. C'mon." Alice ordered, moving to her car. We all followed and got in our separate cars, peeling out of the lot.

**Bella POV**

He'd woken up… and I'd missed it!

I jumped into the back of Emmett's car, feeling more alive than I had in the last two weeks. I wobbled my legs in anticipation, feeling useless being in a car and sitting still. As soon as Emmett pulled up the car in the hospital car park, I flung the door open and ran as fast as I could to Edward's room. I skidded to a stop outside it, and took a deep breath. I was going to see his beautiful green eyes.

I pushed the door open quickly, and walked into the room, immediately seeing the empty bed. My stomach dropped. Where was he? My breathing got quicker and my mind started reeling from the possible problems.

"Edward Cullen's family?" I spun round to see a Nurse.

"Yeah?" I didn't care that I wasn't, I had to know where he was.

"Edward has been moved to a private room now, on the second floor. He no longer needed ICU."

The others had arrived behind me by now and had heard the last sentence. My heart started to beat normally again.

We ran up the stairs, skipping the elevator, and went down the corridor to the room with Carlisle stood outside. He had arrived before us.

I rushed into the room, immediately noticing his closed eyes. The others had followed me in. Obviously we were allowed more than 3 in now.

"How is he?" I whispered to Esme, who was sat in one of the chairs.

"Bella, honey! He didn't speak and it was just a few minutes, but the doctor should be here in a second." Her eyes were lit up again as she spoke quietly, excited at this new development.

The door opened and Dr Fermot walked in.

"Hello everyone. If you'd like to pop outside for a second and I'll explain what's going on to you."

"But… what if he wakes up again? We can't…" I spoke, quietly, worryingly…

"I think it is unlikely he'll wake up in the next few hours at least, which you will understand when I explain. In the mean time, one of the nurses will be sitting with him." He reassured.

I walked up to Edward and squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back. I'll be here when you wake up." I then placed my hand on his cheek, stroking my thumb over his smooth skin.

x ~ x ~ x

"Regaining consciousness is not instant. In the first few days, patients are only awake for a few minutes, and the duration of time awake gradually increases. This is unlike the situation in many movies where people who awake from comas are instantly able to continue their normal lives. In reality, the coma patient awakes sometimes in a profound state of confusion, not knowing how they got there. You need to be prepared with the fact that he may not remember what happened, or the whole day before." The Doctor told us and we sat in his office.

"Can we tell him what happened?" Esme asked.

"We'll have to wait and see how he deals with waking up first. We don't want to overwhelm him." Carlisle answered.

x ~ x ~ x

It was now 6pm in the evening. I was sat with Edward, who hadn't woken since this morning, and the others were off in different places. Carlisle was working around the hospital somewhere, Esme had popped back to mine to see Charlie and the others had left to shower and change and grab something to eat. I had refused to leave him.

I sat on the chair beside his bed, holding one hand in one of mine and I ran my other hand gently through his hair soothingly.

"You need to wake up soon, Edward. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm so pleased you woke up today. I wish I had been here, to see your gorgeous green eyes and to be near you to say hi." My eyes wandered over his handsome face as I talked, drinking in his features. "I'm so glad your okay, and I feel like I'm finally focusing on what's happened; it's not just a blur anymore. You clear things for me, you make me feel alive.

I miss you so much. I miss your smirk, and your velvet voice. I miss the way you teased Alice, and the way you make me laugh. I can't wait to hear your voice again."

I spoke quietly and privately. This terrible event had also made me find a way of expressing my feelings. I had poured my heart out to this beautiful man every day. I had told him everything. Everything but three little words. Each time I spoke, I felt them bubble to the surface, begging to be let out. This time, with all the feelings that had gone through me today, I just couldn't stop them.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, so much." I whispered, "I'm in love with you. Please get better for me." I bent forward and touched my lips to his forehead.

x ~ x ~ x

"Bella, come sweetie, wake up. You'll hurt you back sleeping like that." Esme's kind voice filtered in through my dreams, as she nudged shoulder and rubbed up and down my back. "Come and lie down on the sofa, and get some proper rest."

"Hi Esme. I'm sorry, I keep hogging him but-"

"No, don't apologize, honey. I've been hogging him all day, every day." She batted off with a smile. "Now come on, lie down. You need to be able to walk straight when he wakes up!"

I moved over to the couch, and lay on my side, watching Esme fuss with his blankets. Emmett and Rose were sat on the sofa on the opposite side of the room, huddled up and talking quietly. Carlisle, Ali and Jazz had gone to the Cafeteria.

"Thank you." I said, quietly. Esme stopped and looked up at me.

"Whatever for?"

"You've let me be here, when I'm not even family. I mean, I'm just so grateful of being allowed to see him so much…" A small tear ran down my cheek. "You've been like a Mom to me, Esme, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

She came over to me and pulled me into a cosy Mom-hug. "I will always think of you as my daughter, for the rest of my life."

"I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Please keep safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I promise."

She settled next to me and we soon fell asleep; my head rested on her shoulder, her head resting on mine.

We woke up around 10, to Emmett. He had been more like himself ever since we'd heard his 'Eddie' had woken up. It made me smile and I was very grateful.

"Come on, lazy bones, I need to drop you home to a proper bed. Up you get, Tweety." He shouted, hauling me up to my feet, making Esme and I giggle.

"I'm up!" I assured, tugging away from Emmett to give Esme a hug and kiss on the cheek. I walked over to Edward, kissed his cheek as well, and whispered 'I love you' in his ear.

When we arrived at my house, Charlie was still up, watching the game and finishing his cold pizza.

"Hey Daddy S! How you doin'?" Em boomed, plopping onto the couch.

Dad chuckled. "Good, thank you, Emmett. I heard Edward woke up today for a bit. That's real good news."

"Yeahhhh, the Doc said Eddie would wake up a little by little for the next few days then he'll be back to normal!" He grinned at me. "Anyway, I need to get home and see my Rosie. See ya later Daddy S. Laters Shortstuff!" He grabbed me up in a massive hug, and walked out of the door.

"He's a good kid." Charlie said, with a nod.

"Yeah, he is." I said with a smile.

x ~ x ~ x

The next day I woke up about 8am, too anxious to lie-in. My heart was about 2 miles away, in the hospital room and I needed to get back to it.

I got up and showered quickly, letting the warm water sooth my muscles from yesterdays bad sleeping. I shoved my hair back into a messy bun, threw on some jeans and a tank top and ran out the door, with a quick 'Bye' to Charlie. He was going fishing today with his friend from a near-by village, called Billy Black.

I was at the hospital by 8.45, and had to wait in the waiting room for 15 minutes until visiting hours could commence. I made my way to his room. Because it was private now, it had a spare bed in the room for family members to stay. Esme and Alice were asleep on there and Jasper was on the sofa.

I walked in quietly, trying not to wake them, creeping over to the bedside. I perched on the side of the bed and took his hand in mine.

"Hi." I whispered, running my fingers over his palm. "I hope you wake up today for a little bit. I'd really like to see your emerald eyes again." I reached over and ran my fingers through his soft bronze hair, watching my hand. I glanced down at his face and stood up quickly.

"Edward!" I gasped, silently. His eyes slid open again, and a small groan rumbled in his chest. I launched forward and gently wrapped my arms around his chest, letting the tears drop in relief. "You okay…" I choked out. I pulled back, to gaze into his emerald eyes, the ones I'd missed so so much, grabbing his hand and perching on the edge of the bed.

"Hi," He croaked, watching me.

"Edward!" Esme's voice filtered into our bubble. She reached in and softly but firmly hugged her son.

"Hey, Mom." She had tears running down her cheeks and a massive smile, as did Alice who gave him a hug.

"Hey twinny. Missed you, ya know. Don't you dare do that to me, ever again." She ordered.

"Good to see you, man." Jasper grinned. "I'll go call the others."

I watched his face as he took in everything. He'd been awake for such a short amount of time yesterday, he probably hadn't registered anything. He looked slightly disorientated as looked around the room, and at Esme who was sat on a chair pulled up to the bed.

"Are you okay?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to break this perfect moment. _He was awake_.

"I…" His throat was so dry, he coughed a bit. I reached over and held the glass to his face, placing the tip of the straw at his mouth. He shuffled up slightly, and drank the cup half way. "Thank you," He said, looking at me, kindly, "I'm okay. Bit sore, and achy. Glad too see your okay, little Swan." And there was the smirk. It maybe have been small, but it was still the sun-blinding-drop-dead-freaking-gorgeous smirk. God I had_ missed_ it.

The smile on my face hadn't lessened since he'd opened his beautiful eyes, and I certainly couldn't contain it now. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my cheek bone and wiping the salty water from my skin.

"Don't cry," He whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you." I closed my eyes and breathed him in, knowing he was okay, his touch bringing me back to life.

The room burst open and Rose, Carlisle, Em, and Jazz rushed in and gathered at the foot of the bed.

"Good to see you're alright, Cullen." Rose nodded. He nodded back, squeezing my hand as his gaze returned to mine.

"Eddie! Good to see you, man! Dude, you scared me, and Emmett never gets scared," He shouted, pointing his thumbs back to his chest as he spoke in the third person. We all chuckled.

"Son," Carlisle spoke in relief, "Damn, it's good to see you again. We missed you." He reached round Esme and placed a kiss onto Edward's forehead.

"Urm, how long was I out?"

"16 days." I whispered, not removing my eyes from his face drinking in his moving features.

"Woah… That's longer than I thought." He looked tired. "What… w-what happened? I was… I was in the car?" He looked at me. "You were hurt. I was coming to get you?" I nodded in encouragement.

"I rang you, from school." I filled in.

"Yeah. I was driving. Did I crash?" He asked, looking round at everyone's faces, searching for answers.

"You were hit by a drunk driver." Alice said, quietly, from her place sat on the opposite side of him to me. She was perched on the bed beside him arm.

"Was it at night? I thought it was after school…" He frowned in his memories confusion.

"It was," I reassured, "But David Kendon doesn't wait for 7 o'clock to start drinking."

"_David Kendon_? Huh." After a second, he continued, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, son, only broke his arm. His passenger… Kate Stanley… She had broken ribs, severe concussion and a collapsed lung. The paramedics couldn't get emergency treatment to her quickly enough. She passed away. There was a funeral." Carlisle explained. No matter what her husband, or daughter did, Mrs Stanley was always lovely. It was just sad and not fair that she'd died.

Edward was deep in thought, slightly reeling from this information. "I'm sorry she isn't okay." He said, with a deep sigh.

"Jessica's living with her aunt in France." Rose said.

"She's gone?" He looked shocked.

"Yup. For good. And good riddance I say!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme scolded.

"What? She was a bitch to Fun-size." He said, sulking.

"Fun-size?" Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Bella, Fun-size, Shorty, Peanut, Pint-size, Half-pint, Shortstuff… whichever you want to choose." He grinned at his creations, and at me.

Carlisle laughed, shaking his head. The others started to chat amongst themselves, as I looked back at Edward. He looked so tired and worn, like he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"Edward, if you need to sleep that's fine. Let your body heal." I whispered, running my fingers around his palm. "Just wake up soon please."

"'kay. Can you play with my hair again, like before, please?" He spoke quietly and slightly slurred.

"You remember that?" I replied, running my hand through his luscious locks, massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes, contently.

"Yes. I remember everything with you." He repeated from all those weeks ago when I asked him to play his guitar. A smirk appeared on his face. I giggled.

"I'm so glad your back." I whispered.

"m'to." He slurred, falling into a deep slumber.

x ~ x ~ x

He slept for the rest of the day, whilst we came and went. I stayed in the room until 5 ish and went home to cook Charlie some dinner and to have a shower. I headed back at 7. Esme had said that I could stay in the bed tonight in Edward's room with Alice. Carlisle and Esme hadn't slept at home for a while and now they knew Edward could only improve, they decided it was high time they slept at home and all through the night. I found Alice in his room, sat on the sofa plucking her eyebrows.

"Hiya Bella!" Alice whispered, patting the sofa next to her. I snuggled up with her.

We spent the next couple of hours having a girl chat, catching up. It had been ages since she had really been herself; I thought it was because they were twins, so it affected her more than it would have the others.

At 10 we decided to call it a night, and climbed into our temporary bed. We soon fell asleep, curled up together.

**A/N : Hope this is a bit happier this Chapter... and I hope it's okay.**

**Review please!**

**Thank you for reading it :)**

**SagaLover**

**xxxxx**


	7. His Lips

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter out of all of them so far.**

**I kinda like it :)**

**Hope you do too…**

**SagaLover**

**Xxxx**

_We spent the next couple of hours having a girl chat, catching up. It had been ages since she had really been herself; I thought it was because they were twins, so it affected her more than it would have the others._

_At 10 we decided to call it a night, and climbed into our temporary bed. We soon fell asleep, curled up together._

I slid my eyes open and my gaze fell straight onto Edward, lying across the room. He was facing us, and still deep asleep. I watched his chest move slowly up and down, and as he shuffled to get comfortable. This made me so happy because seeing this moving sleeping Edward was an entirely different thing to a still, unmoving Edward.

I crawled out of bed, careful not to jolt Alice, and tiptoed over to the one who held my heart. I knew I should tell him soon, but I didn't want to overwhelm him with decisions… That's such a bad excuse. I guess I just didn't want to let go of the hope I had now; that he may possibly feel somewhat similar to the way I feel.

I sat on the edge of the bed, level with his waist, and ran my f/ingers through his hair again.

"Mornin'" He said, gruffly. A grin spread across my face.

"Good morning, sleepy." I said, brightly but quietly. He shifted round onto his back and lifted up slightly so he was sat up almost straight.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seriously.

"Of course! You're awake. I'm so happy." I spoke quietly, almost but not quite forgetting about a certain sleeping Pixie. He forced a smile at me, then dropped it with a deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you that night. I didn't keep my promise." He watched his hands fiddle with the cup he had picked up, not meeting my eyes.

"Edward, it is _not_ your fault, so please don't feel bad. Emmett and Jasper turned up and I was safe. It was silly to be scared anyway." I said, watching his face turn into a frown.

"It wasn't _silly._ Don't think that. She's a bully and she hurt you." He shook his head, "I'm just sorry."

"Don't be, please! I'm so glad you're here, and you're alive. To be honest everything before two weeks ago had gone from my mind… All I could think about was you, and how you were, whether you were going to be okay. You're so important to me, Edward. I-I…" I took a deep breath, watching my hands. "I-"

"You love me." He whispered.

"Huh?" I looked up, completely shocked. How did he know? Had I been that obvious?

"You love me." He spoke louder this time. "I heard you, when I was asleep… in the coma. Everything you said to me, I heard. I don't know why, or how, but I did."

"Oh…" I whispered, not sure how to proceed.

"You are so important to me too, Bella Swan. When you rang me, I was so scared for you, that something could happen. The _idea_ that someone was hurting made me so mad… it hurt me so much that you had to suffer because of _me_. I promised myself after the next time, I would confront Jessica, but each time you begged me, I just couldn't refuse." He reached forward slightly, grabbing my hands in his, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on the backs of mine. "You didn't want me involved. You are the most self-less person I know, and you're amazing to me. I can't live without you, Bella. You are everything to me. You are my life now. I love you, too. I'm so in love with you, little Swan." He grinned, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I was crying, _again_. But this time in happiness.

"Really?" I checked, a small smile spreading across my face slowly.

"Really." He shifted slightly, cupping my face into his hands, and whispered, "Come here," pulling me in close. As our lips met I felt my whole body light up. My blood was red hot, from my head the tips of my toes, feeling every movement of our dancing lips. Our kiss was slow and sensitive, and I could feel the love he poured into it. He took my bottom lip between his and gently sucked, creating a small shiver down my body. I clawed at him, placing one hand on his neck, drawing him in as close as humanly possible, and the other I slid into his hair. His gentle hands had now moved, one in my hair, securing our kiss and the other around my waist, twisting my body to his. I opened my mouth, slowly, and ran my tongue along his lip, which opened underneath. Our breath mixed and our tongues moved in a graceful sequence.

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

A smile unconsciously spread across my face, tightening my mouth until we could only press our closed lips together, both of us grinning.

"I'm sorry," I giggled, leaning my forehead against his, "I'm just so happy!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. He squeezed me tight.

"That makes two of us, love." He replied, into my hair, causing my smile to get impossibly bigger at his nickname. I felt his grin against my neck, his breath warm and sending shivers down my spine. We pulled back and I slid up the bed, sitting beside him and leaning into his side, resting my head on his warm chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I laid my hand on his chest.

"Bella?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence. He was fiddling with my hand as he spoke.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up at him.

"You know in the car, on the night we met, I agreed to play the guitar for you?"

"Yeah…" Unsure of where this was going…

"Well, didn't we agree that you'd hear me play in exchange for something…?" He sounded slightly nervous.

"Yep… I remember. Have you thought of something? Because don't forget, I get one veto." I grinned.

"I really hope you don't veto this," He murmured under his breath. After an audible swallow, he continued: "Will you be my girlfriend? Officially…"

I looked up at him, meeting his lush green eyes. "Okay." I replied, with a massive grin. He grinned, crookedly, and bent down to place a gentle kiss on my lips, wrapping his other arm back around me. I leant into him, my hands shifting into his silky locks as we pressed out lips together again. I wasn't going to spoil it with a smile this time…

"Oi oi! Put him down, Little Smurf! I must say though, it's about _damn_ time!" Emmett bounded into the room, followed by the whole crowd. We pulled back, and a deep red blush spread up my face, knowing they had all seen. He kept his arm around my waist, but let the other go, leaning back. I resumed my place, leaning my head on his chest, snuggling into him.

Xx ~ x ~ x

Edward stayed awake for 4 hours in the end on Sunday, and I couldn't believe how long we'd had. We spent the rest of the day chatting and enjoying being close, which I did enjoy very much. I was so happy; so happy that he was okay, and so entirely over the moon that he was my _boyfriend_. I still can't get over it. He actually feels the same. _ He loves me_.

It was Monday today, which meant back to school. It also meant that we had to leave Edward all day. I was certainly not pleased about that.

"Please, Esme, can't you ring up and say I'm not feeling well?" I whined from Edward's side, burying my face into his neck. It was 8am and the others were already at home, getting ready. I was having a last attempt at getting the day off… by any means possible.

"Bella, I'll be right here, in this exact same place, in 7 hours… Just come back as soon as you can." Edward encouraged, rubbing my back with his hand. We were lying on the bed, where we had been since 7am when I had arrived.

"Yes, listen to Edward, honey." She reached over and squeezed my hand, from where she was sat on Edward's side of the bed.

"But I never skip school… please can I just this once?" I begged.

The Doctor had come to speak to us all yesterday, whilst Edward was awake. He'd told us that Edward would need to stay in hospital for a week more, and then he'd be able to go, but only on the terms that he was very careful. His spleen needed to heal, and the less movement the better. Also, his ribs couldn't shift so any sudden or strenuous movements were off limits. This was fine by all of us, who were already prepared to dote on him, but he found it slightly constricting and annoying.

Esme sighed, shook her head, and muttered "Never again," under her breath. She reached into her bag and retrieved her phone. "I'll be right back." She said, smiling but rolling her eyes.

I squealed and jumped out of bed, giving her a big hug. "Thank you!" I heard Edward chuckling behind us.

"Thanks, Mom! We owe you one." He smirked, pulling be back into his side and kissing the top of my head.

She shook her head once more, and walked out to make the phone call.

"I love your Mom." I grinned, reaching up and placing a kiss on his jaw. He squeezed me.

"I love _you_." He smirked back, reaching down and kissing my forehead. "We need to buy her a big present, I think…"

"Yep," I agreed, popping the 'p'.

"How is school, anyway? Back to normal?"

"Meh, it's alright. To be honest I haven't been paying much attention recently…" Thinking back to only three days ago was painful. Not knowing if he was going to be okay… if I'd ever see his beautiful eyes… it scared me.

"Hey," he whispered, placing a finger and thumb on my chin, lifting my eyes to his. "I'm here. You don't need to worry, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, quietly. I reached up and cupped his face, bringing it down to mine. I leant forward so our lips were almost, but not quite, touching. "You know what I wanted to the most, when you were asleep?" Our lips brushed at each word.

"What?" He breathed.

"To see your eyes. They're so green, and deep, and have some many different shades. They're like emeralds."

"Your favourite gem stone…"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Can you kiss me now, please?"

"Urm…"

"Hey!"

He chuckled, "How can I not?" and our lips fused together. Every time the intensity surprised me… I couldn't believe how by only touching my lips and my waist, my whole body was on fire. I couldn't get close enough to him…

"All do- oh…" Esme had walked back into the room, and interrupted our moment. She cleared her throat, looking around the room, waiting for us to untangle ourselves. "I hope this isn't what you'll be doing all day..." She smirked, as we sat up. "I rang the school... Bella, you currently have a headache and nausea, so you'll be should be sleeping for the rest of it." I giggled.

We lounged around for the rest of the day, jus the three of us. It was nice to spend some time with just her. Some mother time.

"So, how are you feeling, Edward? Honestly, please." She asked, perching on a chair beside the bed, about 3 o'clock. I leaned back and just held his hand, wanting to know myself as well.

"I'm okay, body wise, and ecstatic every other way," He said, sending me a grin, "I'm still a bit sore, especially around here," he ran his hand down his left side, along from where is belly-button would be. "But it seems to be lessening each day."

"Good. Well you'll be strapped to the bed when we get you home!"

"Moooom, I don't need to be lo-" He started to whine, but I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes you do, so be quiet please." I smiled, sweetly. He rolled his eyes and bit my hand, much to my shock. I ripped my hand away, my face surprised, "Heyyy!" I exclaimed. He smirked in reply.

"As I was saying," He grinned at me, before re-facing his Mom, "I don't need to be looked after."

"Yes, you do." I argued.

"Nope."

"Yep." I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed out loud.

"Your adorable," He grinned. "I love you."

Esme gasped loudly, making her presence known in the room, because I for one had definitely forgotten. I'd also forgotten she hadn't heard us profess out love yet... none of them had. So it must have been a shock for her!

"I love you, too." I smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"AWWW!" Alice.

We turned towards the door to see the whole gang watching us.

"I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" Emmett exclaimed, rushing in to grab me up in a bear hug. "Awesome! You're gunna be my lil sister officially!"

"Okay, Emmett, bit ahead of us there..." I grinned.

Everyone else was smiling, and Alice was holding her lips closed... about to burst.

"Go one, Alice. Give it to us." I asked, snuggling back into Edward's side.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this is sooooo exciting! Yay! We can triple date now! And I get to buy you nice things to show Edward. How cool is that? Ooo and I think we can get you some make up at the same time... Oh and can I just say how I was _the_ first to know this was going to happen! Cuz I'm sooo awesome. Didn't I tell you, Jazzy?" She didn't give him time to answer. "This is going to be so much fun! And that means you'll be my sister too! Cuz you luurrrvveee him and he luurrrvveess you. Oh and I am sooo going to be your wedding planner... and christening for your first baby, which I know if it is a boy or girl already... It's gunna be so cute! I think you should name h-"

"Ali?"

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"I think you should wait until Bella's actually married, let alone pregnant until you start talking about this..." He reasoned, touching her arm. Her whole body relaxed from his one touch.

"You're right. Well, I love that you're together!" She squealed, running over to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Ali." I grinned.

x ~ x ~ x

Edward was released on the Sunday, just in time for school, with his ribs strapped up securely. He couldn't twist at all, and had trouble bending, because of the shape of the encasement. He was so independent as well, so he found it hard to rely on others and often got frustrated. The only people he hadn't snapped at were Esme and I. I think it's because he knew deep down that Alice and Rose were tough enough to fight back... whereas Esme and I would, but it would hurt us more to fight with him. Even in frustration, he was unconsciously thoughtful.

"This is ridiculous..." He complained. He'd been out of the hospital two weeks now, and we were at his house with the gang. Every so often, Edward would try to move something or do something and find himself restricted and it was getting on his nerves. "Do you want to go for a walk with me, love? I need some fresh air."

"Yeah, let's go." I replied, smiling at the nickname even though it was commonly used.

We ambled out of the back of the house, our hands linked together. We walked down the grass of the garden and onto the path at the bottom, which was surrounded by forest. We walked slowly through the trees is silence, enjoying thinking in the quiet. It was so peaceful and separate from any civilisation, we could have been hundred miles from Forks, not just one.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He said, quietly. I looked at him to find him watching me and blushed, stopping beside a tree. I reached up and gently cupped his face, drawing him close.

"Thank you." I breathed, before linking our lips together. Our kisses had always been slow and soft, but this time we met each other with force, pressing as closely together as possible. My body curved into his, feeling every dent, curve and muscle, against me. My hands ran up to his hair, delving in and pulling him impossibly closer, as he grabbed my waist and squeezed me tight. He walked me back a few steps, until my back hit the tree, as our tongues snaked out. He nipped my bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue along my lip making me shiver.

My hands left his hair and ran down his chest, where I linked my index fingers into his belt hoops, yanking his hips to mine. I felt his hardness at his groin against my lower stomach, making a small moan escape out of my mouth. In response, his hands fell down to my bum, squeezing and rubbing as he pulled me against his body. Suddenly, his right hand dropped lower and lower, until it reached my thigh, hitching it up and around his waist, rubbing underneath slowly with his warm fingers. My hands slid around his neck as his lips moved to my neck, his hips grinding with mine when I wrapped my leg around his back. The tree reminded me where we were when my head fell back as I felt his tongue and lips worship my neck.

I reached down to grab his waist, and as I did, felt the material cast strapped around his ribs, making me drop my leg and pull back quickly. Well, it was more like a push, seeing I was against an unmovable object...

"Edward, we shouldn't do this here, not when your healing. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I whispered against his neck, gently rubbing his side.

"I'm okay, but I suppose you're right." He agreed, running his hands up and down my back, relaxingly. "Come on, let's get back." He pulled me away from the tree, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as mine fell around his waist. He held me close as we walked, kissing the top of my head or my temple every now and then. I felt so special.

We got back around 5, so still had a couple of hours until dinner. After walking up to flights of stairs, we made our way into his room.

"Can you play for me?" I asked, gesturing to the guitar. "It's been so long since I last heard you."

"Sure." He smiled, giving me a peck on the lips. "I love you, Bella."

As he started to play, I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful music he was producing. I rested my head on his shoulder as he played, leaning back against the headboard of his bed.

"I love you, Edward."

x ~ x ~ x

.

.

.

**8 years later...**

"l love you _so_ much. You're my other half and I wouldn't be me without you. You bring out the best in me, in everything. Thank you for putting up with me for this long, and I hope you can bear it a little longer... All of the things we've been through, and the memories we've shared, they are so special to me, and I'll never forget them. I promise I'll be there for you and we'll face things together. I love you with everything in me. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

He spoke quietly, only to her.

"You don't have to answer now... I have something for you first."

**A/N: I wasn't ready to part with this yet, so I've added a whole new plan to my old one. I hope you don't mind :) **

**I love this chapter, and I hope you do to! Review pleaseeeee**

**Thank youuu!**

**Saga Lover**

**xxxxxx**


	8. Peaceful, Awesome Sleep

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I really wanted to do this chapter but I've had no time. **

**Okay, in this chapter it refers to a song, which is 'Everything' by Lifehouse. We are going to pretend Edward wrote it... :)**

**I hope you like this :) Please review.**

**Saga Lover**

**Xxxx**

**P.S. FIRST EVER LEMON – I really hope it's okay.**

_**8 years later...**_

"_l love you so much. You're my other half and I wouldn't be me without you. You bring out the best in me, in everything. Thank you for putting up with me for this long, and I hope you can bear it a little longer... All of the things we've been through, and the memories we've shared, they are so special to me, and I'll never forget them. I promise I'll be there for you and we'll face things together. I love you with everything in me. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"_

_He spoke quietly, only to me._

"_You don't have to answer now... I have something for you first."_

.

.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, smirked at me, and then wandered over the bar. He grabbed his guitar and walked onto the stage. This was when I realised what he was about to do, and my heart started to beat a little bit faster. I hear him play and sing often, but it had always been covers of other musicians or only little bits if things he had written... but over the last few months, I had seen him writing an awful lot around the flat, which was not an often occurrence usually. I suspected things when he would pluck away at strings in the bedroom, with a notebook and pen, and cover them 'subtly' when I entered.

I had always wanted him to write something... his way of speaking was so stunning sometimes, it could be lyrics.

"This is for my Bella. I love you, baby. I meant everything I just said to you." He sent me a soft smile, and began to play the strings...

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace... again_

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_And you are the light_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

_Yeah..._

_You calm the storm_

_And you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in_

_Take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you?_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

He stood up closer to the microphone, his eyes closed, his voice full of emotion. I blinked, pushing tears down my face, taking in this beautiful, amazing man that wanted and loved me... forever. I wanted him always. I already knew what my answer was, but this song, made me fall in love impossibly more.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything_

_Everything_

He opened his eyes, immediately meeting my wet ones. He gazed at me, sang to me, meaning every word. His body and music were portraying more than any words ever could to me.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need _

_Everything_

_Everything_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_And you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

_And you tell me_

_How could it be_

_Any better than this..._

The crowd erupted into whistles and cheers, but to be honest, I didn't care. I knew he was amazingly talented.

I pushed my way past people, jogging up to the stage. I watched him thank everyone, searching the crowd with his eyes, as I got closer to him. As I reached the stage, he turned towards me and put his guitar down. I ran up to him I had tears running down my face and a massive smile on my face. I launched myself up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressing my forehead to his.

"Yes." I whispered, seeing things slightly blurred due to the moisture still running down my face. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... Yes." And with that, I placed my lips to his, passionately. He was mine, and mine forever, and I couldn't be more happy. He was _my_ everything, my world.

I didn't think about the audience we had, watching us, all I focused on was kissing my _fiancé_.

.

x ~ x ~ x

.

We spent the rest of the evening chilling out with the gang, at_ Midnight Sun_, Rosie's bar. Since Edward's performance had been so popular the bar was still packed, and she couldn't close up until the crowd left, so we decided to hang around and catch up.

After leaving school and going to uni's, we hadn't seen a lot of each other, and we weren't used to that. Some of us had shared universities, but we'd been quite spread out, overall. We now all lived in Seattle, so we got to see much more of each other.

Alice and Jasper were married, with a baby about to arrive. They got married the year they finished university, about 4 years ago, and have lived together since. They have recently bought a house on the outskirts of the town, in a lovely area, which was for their new family. She was 8 months pregnant, and knew she was having a little girl, which she was so excited about. Jasper was looking forward to it all as well, doting on Alice constantly, and fretting about things that had to be perfect. He was now a local photographer, and was hired for many things, such as weddings, parties, schools and local magazines. He was popular and well known in the area, meaning word of mouth often served as very effective advertising.

Alice was a masseuse until they both decided she wanted to be a stay at home Mom, and stopped working when she was 3 months pregnant.

Rose's bar was a huge success, and very popular in the area. She began _Midnight Sun_ a year after completing her public relations degree, when she was having difficulty finding a job and saw a place was for sale. They bought it about a year ago and she made it her own. It was modern and classy, with an upstairs club and down stair pub/bar with the stage. The whole place was decorated modernly, with blue neon lights, white counters and dark blue sofas. We all did extra shifts when she needed help. Emmett was obviously the key helper/DIY man, and extremely supportive of the bar.

He was a sports coach at the nearby senior school, and had been for several years. He loved his job and was amazing at it. It suited him perfectly; he could be damn strong when he wanted, and was big enough that none of the older boys stood up to him, and he had a softy side, so was well liked by everyone. He'd made a lot of friends with the teachers as well, including a very close friendship with the music teacher...

Edward had been teaching music at the same school for about a year. He studied music at university and had only considered teaching when helping out first years with their music classes... even then, it took me to notice that every day he helped them, he would rush home, all excited and bubbly, telling me everything they had achieved. So I told him that he obviously loved it, and why not carry on? So he did. He loves his job so much, but I still think a little bit of him wishes he could just create music for the rest of his life.

"How's the book coming along then, Pipsqueak?" The names were still going, unbelievably, just a bit less inventive.

"Yeah, it's okay... having a bit of a writer's block at the moment, though." I replied, taking a sip of the un-named cocktail in front of me.

I had been writing since the beginning of university. Ali and I had been sharing accommodation, and she had taken my writing, read it, and handed it to one of my lecturers. They had thought it was good enough to attempt publishing, to my shock, and helped me try to send it off and visit publishers. Someone was interested, and it sold well, to my extreme surprise. I still can't really take it in that people are reading my novel... Anyway, so I wrote a second book that went down well, so my publisher and manager have been at me to write the next one, which I'm about half way through.

"It'll be okay, love. You'll find your inspiration again soon." Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping his arm around my waist and one under my knees, lifting me onto his lap. I shifted my arms up into his shoulders.

"Thank you," I replied, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "For everything."

"That's okay, _Mrs Cullen_..." He grinned, widely, kissing my nose. Warmth bubbled up inside of me, and I squeezed myself closer to him.

I giggled, running my hand through his hair. "I think I could get used to that."

He pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine. I leant in and returned the kiss, pushing both hands into his hair. He slid his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance, which I granted, opening my mouth slightly. Heat ran through me, a feeling that never got older, ever. I felt it from the top of my head to my toes, making me shudder and let out a small moan. He nipped my lip with his teeth, gently, holding me closer. I turned my face sideways slightly. As I delved my tongue back into his mouth, he groaned loudly, making our actions known...

"Hey! Enough of that. Keep it PG please!" Alice scolded. "I have sensitive gag reflexes!" Making Emmett boom with laughter.

"Yeah Eddie, no corrupting my little sis."

Edward pulled back slightly, finishing our PDA, and placed one last gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"We're off. Bye." I said, jumping off his lap, out of the booth with a wave. I heard them all chuckle and giggle at us, as Edward called 'See ya, guys' and ran up behind me to place his arms around my waist.

"Anxious, love?" He whispered over my shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. I shivered.

"We've just got engaged,' I grinned, "I think we're entitled to some us time." And with that, I sped out the door and jogged round the car park, hearing him chuckling behind me. He was faster than I was, and caught me up easily, re-placing his arms around me from behind.

"Got you." He spoke, huskily into my ear. I giggled, and spun round in his arms. Our lips fused, suddenly serious, as he nudged me back towards the car. My back met the passenger door as he pressed against me, our tongues dancing. Heat ran up my sides as his hands moved upwards, one taking its place underneath my breast against my ribs and the other behind my head, buried in my hair. I clung tighter against him, feeling every line, as I laced my finger through his hair and pulled him impossibly closer. This kissing was the best of all. To feel him against me, his hands gentle and passionate, his kisses making me feel it in my toes. I would never get used to it, and I didn't want to. He shifted his hips against mine, making me moan out loud as I pushed towards him, unconsciously.

His hand wandered down from my ribs, over my hip, leaving a trail of warmth as he cupped my thigh and lifted it around his waist. I grinded my hips with his, again, feeling his hardness through my thin dress, making me shudder. He pulled back, and looked down at me anxiously.

"Are you cold?" He asked rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I giggled.

"No, I'm the furthest thing from cold at the moment." I smirked, pushing my hips against his again, to emphasise my meaning. He groaned, deliciously, and pushed back, automatically. "Take me home, Edward."

"Of course, baby." He replied, his voice rough and low after our activities. He placed one last kiss on my lips, and pulled away, opening my door with a sexy smirk.

As we drove out of the car park, I realised we should have just continued against the car, as the heat and ache between my legs was bordering on unbearable. I tried to subtly rub my thighs together to gain some sort of friction, but it wasn't the same after just feeling Edward against me. Edward must have noticed what I was doing, as a hand suddenly appeared on my knee, stopping my movement.

My eyes shot up to him, but his eyes were trained on the road with a smirk.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." I almost whimpered.

His hand then gradually moved downwards, along my bare leg, and up my dress. His finger tips were soft against my skin, and warm, making the heat grow even more. I was getting impatient now. I crossed my arms as his hand stopped moving.

He was teasing me.

Fine, if that's the way you want it.

I leaned over towards him, and placed my hand very deliberately, on his thigh, a centimetre away from his prominent bulge in his trousers. He gasped. I grinned. I put my lips against his ear as I squeezed my fingers.

"You. Are..." I ran my fingers against him, making him release a low groan, "Cruel." And with that I sat back in my chair, removed my hand completely.

He turned to face me with a shocked face. It wasn't often I had the confidence to tease back, but when I did, boy did it turn him on. He cleared his throat.

I smirked, looking out of the windscreen, seeing that we were almost back at the flat. He pulled in and parked, wordlessly, getting out. I opened my door and stepped out, expecting him to be waiting by the front of the car. Instead, I was picked up by my waist and hoisted over his shoulder, much to my surprise. I screamed, and he chuckled.

"That's what you get for teasing me." He laughed.

"Put me down!"

Our apartment was in a small block, beside the river and the park, and I loved it. You could look out of the window at the green grass and trees, yet still be a second away from catching a taxi or going to the shops. It was modern, and gorgeous.

Our apartment was on the third floor, out of 4, with a large lounge and dining room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was perfect. Also, Esme had decorated it as a Christmas present, the year we had moved in, so it was done to suit me and Edward perfectly.

As we reached the door, he pulled me down, and I was about to have a go at him for yanking me like that, when his mouth crashed down on mine, and I suddenly remembered what we were doing. I groaned loudly as he pushed up against me, renewing the ache and heat between my legs. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me, so I could wrap my legs around his.

He managed to open the door, and we stumbled through the lounge and down the hall, to our bedroom. He leaned over the bed, and lay me down in the middle. He gazed down at me, hovering over my body.

"You're so beautiful. You know that don't you?" He whispered, pushing back a strand of my hair.

"You tell me every day, I should know by now." I whispered back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"You love me." He grinned down at me.

"Yeah, but you love me, too." I smirked back. I loved that we still said this after years and years. It was our special thing. I pulled him down to me, by his collar, and kissed him.

He met my lips with similar enthusiasm, making me moan. Our tongues twisted and our hands groped, trying to get to each other fast enough. His hands found the bottom of my dress, and he lifted it up and off of me. I was left with my bra and knickers on, as I lay panting, from the kiss. I reached up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, until I could lift it over his head. I never got used to seeing his body. His smooth and toned chest was perfect and I immediately ran my hands over his strong muscles. My knickers were gone soon after. He brought my bottom lip between his, nipping it with his teeth. He knew exactly what that did to me. My body felt like it had ignited, and pulled him closer frantically. His hard length pressed against me, and I groaned, loudly.

"Off." I let out a strangled order as I tugged on his belt loops. He reached down and undid his trousers. I pushed them down with his boxers, with my feet, and he kicked them off fully as I wrapped my legs back around his waist. His hips met mine for the first time tonight, with nothing inbetween. This made us both pull closer as we rested our foreheads together.

He slipped his hands behind my back, and tugged off my bra, leaving us both fully exposed. His lips touched above my breast, worshipping me. I ground my hips against his, need the friction so badly.

"Please, Edward."

He looked into my eyes, lovingly.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan." He spoke, huskily.

And with that, he slid smoothly into me.

I sighed heavily, feeling him all around me. His hands touching me, his lips at my neck, connected to him in an un-human way. I felt his love as he moved gently out and back into me. I felt everything, making me groan into his neck. He pulled his face back and his eyes met mine, with all the passion and love being shared between us. Our foreheads held together, and I let out a shaking breath, feeling emotional. This amazing man was mine, forever, he wanted me. Our love was so strong and an undeniable force that spurred along continuously. Our lives were one, and I knew that everything in me was part of him, we were whole and intense and incredible. It's something unreal, but real to us. Oh my god, I love him so much.

Our lips met softly as we continued to rock. It may not have been forceful or rough, but it was passionate and low building. One of the times when you know it's earth-shattering and unbelievable.

His eyes closed, feeling everything. I watched him, taking it all in. I groaned as he grinded into me once again, deeper this time. I flung my head back, and squeezed my inside muscles, making him groan into my neck.

"Fuck, Bella." He whispered. "Don't... or... _unngh_.. I won't last long.." he pushed into me harder, grinding my clit between us, making me shout out.

I could feel the coil building in the pit of my stomach, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. I knew he was holding off for me, and I didn't want that. Suddenly, his hand snaked down between our bodies, and started to rub hard on me, making it build up even quicker.

"So..close.." I whimpered, grabbing at his back and shoulders. I was on the edge, almost over, and I wanted him with me. "Let go, Edward." I whimpered.

He was determined to be gentlemen. Then I had an idea. I pulled him close, and moaned into his ear:

"I am so looking forward to being _Mrs Cullen_."

He groaned loudly and shoved harder than ever into me, spurring me over the edge and into ecstasy.

"Edwaaarddd." I screamed, my body writhing underneath him, and he released into me. I had never felt a stronger orgasm, as I was feeling right now. My whole body was convulsing and felt like fire, as the pleasure rolled through me.

He groaned loudly into my neck.

"Fuuuck."

He kept on pushing into me, riding out the waves with me. I tightened my legs and held him as close as I could, feeling _everything_.

We came back down to earth, eventually. Worn out, we lay tiredly on the bed, regaining our breath. He rolled over, pulling me with him, so he was on his back, with me laying on his chest.

"I love you, too." I whispered, kissing the skin next to my mouth. He reached down and kissed the top of my head, squeezing me tight.

"Sleep well, my _fiancé_."

And with that, I drifted off into the most peaceful and awesome sleep ever.

x – x – x – x – x – x

I felt cosy and warm when I drifted into consciousness the next morning.

We were lying on our sides, my back to him, spooning. I snuggled back further into his body, as his arm tightened around my waist; His other arm was being my pillow.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled down at me. A grin spread across my face, because I, Bella Swan, got to wake up to this every single day of my life.

"Hey," I grinned.

We lay in bed for a while, snuggled up and enjoying the Saturday off. We ended up in the lounge, with me writing and Edward plucking away on his guitar, contently. It seemed I had some new inspiration to continue with my book, and when I had these moments, I was out of reality for hours. Edward kept me hydrated with mugs of tea and fed with lunch. I felt bad that I was working today, but Edward insisted, saying I should do it because he wanted to fiddle on the guitar.

The phone rang around 4 ish, much to our surprise. We'd been in a Edward-Bella bubble for the last 18 hours.

"Hello," Edward answered. "Yes, that's me... oh... just for enjoyment..." He'd looked confused, but now he looked in shock. "Excuse me?... but... are you sure?..." Now he was grinning. "Okay... I'll see you then...thank you, thank you very much."

"Edward? Who was that?"

He sank down into the chair beside me, looking a bit dazed.

"Oh my god..."

**A/N : Thank you for reading :) I'm really nervous about this! Please let me know what you think.**

**SagaLover**

**xxx**


End file.
